Brian & Ellie: A Love Story
by JohnCad1992
Summary: After losing Brian Griffin at the Dog Show, Ellie the Saluki has an unexpected replacement. Will Brian cope with his loss? Can Ellie stick to her duty or try to return to her one true love? Only the story can tell. Alternative ending to the episode "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)".
1. I'll Always Be There For You - Prologue

**Brian & Ellie: A Love Story**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _An alternative ending to the episode "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)"_

* * *

 _PROLOGUE_

 _I'll Always Be There For You_

After the previous event of the Quahog Dog Show and before Brian was sent off the table, Ellie interrupted "Wait!". Everybody looked at her. "Can I have a moment with Brian please?"

"Why?" asked the man in the white jacket.

"I just need a moment to say goodbye to him." she said.

Everyone around them looked at each other and conferred. "Alright," said the man in the white jacket as he lets Brian down on the table. "You have five minutes to say goodbye to Brian, then it's the Boxer's turn." Everybody but Brian and Ellie left the room.

"What's going on?" asked Brian. Ellie holds Brian's paws.

"Brian, I just wanted to say that... before I do this and just to say goodbye, I just want you to know that..." she said sniffling. "You and I are one of a kind."

"Are you sure?" asked Brian.

"Yes I'm sure." she said sniffling again. "We've been together for a long time. It's just that... I'm beginning to realise that…" she whimpered as her tears began to shed. "How much I'm going to miss you." Ellie began to cry as Brian hugs her.

"It's okay, Ellie." he said patting her. "It's okay." Brian kisses Ellie on the cheek and then jumps off the table and leaves the Quahog Arena then gives her a final look, a final wave goodbye and then exits through the back door.

"I'll never forget you, Brian Griffin." she said sniffling, then she began to sing.

" _We've just got here, to perform and entertain.  
_ _We could've loved and then we'll start again.  
_ _But when you lost the show, we could've been together.  
_ _When something happens, I'll be there.  
_ _I'll always be there for you, when we went our separate ways.  
_ _Someday we'll be together forever, and ever more.  
_ _No matter how things change, I'll always be there for you."_

Meanwhile, after a discussion with Stewie, Brian began to sing.

" _I tried and tried very hard to get together,  
_ _but all the bad things always happen to me.  
_ _When times were tough to take the challenge,  
_ _we could've loved, but all was lost.  
_ _You'll always be there for me, when we went our separate ways.  
_ _Someday we'll be together, forever and ever more.  
_ _No matter how things change, you'll always be there for me."_

Brian and Ellie cried and whimpered during instrumental, the other dogs howled and then the two sang in chorus altogether.

" _We'll always be there together, when we went our separate ways.  
_ _Someday we'll be together forever and ever more.  
_ _We'll always be there together, for when we're ever loved.  
_ _Someday no more worries or woes or regrets anymore.  
_ _No matter how things change, we'll always be there, always be there… together."_

Ellie sniffled and cried as she stood still at the table ready to be mated.

 _END OF PROLOGUE_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Just done Chapter 1, more underway.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	2. My Heart Belongs to Brian Griffin - Ch1

**Brian & Ellie: A Love Story**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _An alternative ending to the episode "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 1_

 _My Heart Belongs to Brian Griffin_

It all began with Ellie the Saluki whimpering on the table as she was devastated to see Brian Griffin go. She was looking forward to mating with him but instead, she was about to mate with Brian's replacement and that is the Boxer named Max. He's strong, pushy and has a strict attitude.

Ellie thinks that this is a mating conundrum. What would she do, honour her contract or just step out and then get back to Brian? Only the story would tell that it's her choice.

Anyway, everyone came back in the room with Max the Boxer. "Okay Ellie," said the man in the white jacket. "It's been five minutes, is Brian gone?"

"Yes." said Ellie sniffling. "I finally got my chance to say goodbye."

"Okay." said the man in the white jacket. "Please bring in the Boxer."

Max was about to be ready with Ellie. "Hey there, sweet cheeks." said Max the Boxer as he gets on the table. Ellie began to feel nervous. "Ready for some lovin'?" as Max puts himself into his position, Ellie recalled on her moments with Brian. As she remembered that she shared her moments with Brian especially the kiss on her cheek, it was time that Ellie had made the right choice.

"Get off me, you jerk!" shouted Ellie in her anger as she shoved Max off of her. "I am not your mate, nor I ever will be!" She heard a huge gasp around her.

"Ellie, you're in violation of your contract." said the man in the white jacket.

"Forget the contract!" she said back. "I've been working my paws to the bone, ever since I was born, to entertain and you all expect me to do the do with him?" Everybody around her nodded. "Well I don't! I knew I should've received Brian's kiss, while I'm under contract!"

"Aw come on, sweet cheeks, we're gonna make puppies together." said Max. Ellie slapped Max across his face. "Ow!"

"Don't call me sweet cheeks! I don't ever want to have any puppies with you, Max!" she said angrily. "You know what, that's it. I've had enough of all that crap you've pulled today. Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me right now. As of what happened, this relationship is over."

"But Ellie," said Max in his drama. "We just got here."

"I don't care, we're through! Finished! Had!" she shouted in her fury. "I can't believe my owners replaced Brian with a pushover like **you** to be my mate! Hmph!"

And with that, Ellie jumped off the table and stormed off leaving Max in his shock. "Ellie, where are you going?" asked the man in the white jacket.

Ellie stopped and replied "I'm going to make this right, even if it kills me!".

"But why?" said the woman in the white jacket.

"I'll tell you why. My heart belongs to Brian Griffin now and forever." said Ellie as she continued to storm off and left Quahog Arena through the back door. "Goodbye!" She then slams it shut and runs off.

"Let her go, man." said another man in the white jacket. "She's not worth it anymore."

"I guess you're right," said the man. "Maybe Ellie's not the right dog for Max. Come on bud, let's go find another girl for him." As everyone except Max walked away while they talk in agreement, Max sends his remarks to Ellie.

"I'll win you back, sweet cheeks, you ain't getting nothing out of that jerk Brian Griffin!" Ellie couldn't stop to hear his words. "I SWEAR IT!"

She kept on running and panting until she stopped at the nearest tree whereas she's away from the venue. "Oh Lord in heaven, what have I done?" she whimpered as her tears began to shed. "I should've kissed Brian, but I can't. All because of that stupid contract. I can't do this anymore, I just want Brian back."

Ellie cried on the tree as another dog who is a German Shepherd walks by it and said "Do you mind? Us dogs have got to use this tree.".

"Sorry," said Ellie in her sadness. "I just couldn't take much more of this nonsense I had today." she kept crying.

"Whoa, dry those tears, ma'am." said the German Shepherd. "Surely you've got plenty to do in Quahog."

"I have," she said wiping her tears. "It's just that I… I've just realised that… I have a boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" he said with his ears perked up.

"Well, you know..." she said describing. "White Labrador, red collar, same height as mine."

"All Labradors are white," he said. "although some of them are chocolate and gold."

"Well he's also the author, the Hollywood director and he sometimes drink cocktails." she said.

"Author?" he said and then he realised. "Oh, you mean Brian."

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Oh we went to Obedience school together." he replied. "We were like classmates. I just got sent in because I ripped all the newspapers apart."

"That's terrible," she said. "Anyway, what am I gonna do? I can't work like this."

"Relax, ma'am." he said. "He lives at 31 Spooner Street, right?"

"Yeah." she said. "How am I gonna get there?"

"First, you will find the nearest bus stop," he said giving her directions. "then take bus number 6 that would take you there."

"Thank you and you are…" she said before looking at the dog's name tag on his collar. "Rush?"

"Rush? No. Rush is what my family at home calls me." he said. "I'm Tyler."

"Oh, okay Tyler." she said. "I'm Ellie, I'm his girlfriend."

"Ellie, that's a pretty name." he complimented.

"Thank you, Tyler." she said. "I must be going now, goodbye." Ellie then leaves Tyler to do his business.

"Hey Ellie!" Tyler called.

"Yeah?" Ellie called back.

"If you see Brian, tell him I said 'hi'!" he called.

"I will!" she called. Tyler then sniffs the tree.

"Well at least I have you, old friend." he said as he lifts up his rear left leg.

Dusk turns into night as Ellie ran towards the bus stop. She then checks the times for bus number 6 that would be calling for Spooner Street. "Alright, Ellie." she said to herself. "You can do this. You've lost Brian once, you'll never lose him again."

Suddenly the bus arrives at the bus stop. It was bus number 6, she didn't realise that this bus runs this late. The bus door opens and a few drunk people got off while carrying bottles of whiskey, vodka and a Budweiser until one of them fell on the ground facedown dropping the bottle. 'Yikes' she thought.

Ellie then got on the bus and looked up at the bus driver who obviously speaks Scottish-English. The bus driver looks at Ellie and said "Where to, lassie?".

"Umm… excuse me?" she said confusingly.

"Do you have any place to go, lassie?" asked the bus driver.

"I would like to go to Spooner Street, please." she said.

"Oooh. I'm afraid that's a negative right there, lassie." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't think Spooner Street has a stop just yet." he replied.

"Can you please find me a street that's closer?" she asked.

"We have a few streets that's closest to Spooner Street lassie." said the bus driver. "There's Hillside Drive, Clover Leaf, Main Central and Westwood Terrace."

"Okay," said Ellie. "Please take me to Westwood Terrace."

"Aye lassie," he said. "But before you do. Ahem." the bus driver cleared his throat then pointing to the tray on his right.

"Ahem?" said Ellie pretending to clear her throat.

"Aye lassie, it means you'll have to pay the fare." he said.

"What fare?" she asked.

"The bus fare lassie," he said. "You can't get on the bus without a fare."

"Alright," said Ellie as she gets her purse out of her fur pocket. "How much is the fare?"

"Fifty cents, lassie." he replied.

"Okay." she said as she fiddles her paw in her purse and finds two quarters. "Here's two quarters." she said paying the bus driver.

"Thank you lassie," he said printing out the bus ticket. "Take your ticket lassie, stay behind the line, take your seat and prepare for the ride."

"Thank you, sir." said Ellie taking the ticket with her, putting her purse back in her pocket and sitting down in the window seat.

The door closes and the bus leaves the stop and proceeds to the road passing the buildings, trees and fire hydrants. Ellie looks out the window on her left to see The Drunken Clam, an alley for stray cats and a vet remembering the first time she met Brian. Ellie sighs and looks at Proietto's restaurant where she and Brian had their first dinner date. That moment caught her in the eye when Brian was about to kiss her, she rejected that kiss when she was under contract. She then shook her head in realisation.

"Oh Mr. Bus Driver, sir." she said making a call to the bus driver.

"Lassie, we bus drivers have our names." said the bus driver. "My name is Bill."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me. Bill." he said.

"Ben?" she said.

"No, Bill." he said.

"Biff?" she said.

"No, Bill." he said.

"Bill." she said.

"Aye lassie. Bill." he said.

"Thank you." she said learning the Scottish name. "Bill, can I tell you something?"

"Aye lassie, anything." said Bill as he begins to listen to Ellie's story while he kept his eyes on the road.

"It's about my boyfriend, Brian." she said.

"What about him?" he asked.

"When I first met him at a vet, I see him as a lone dog. But as we fell in love, we just couldn't stop." she said, then the bus stopped suddenly.

"Sorry to interrupt your story lassie, but there's a few people at the stop awaiting to get on." said Bill as he collects fares and letting a few more people on the bus. Afterwards, Bill closes the doors and continues to drive on the road. "Carry on lassie."

"Okay." said Ellie before continuing her story. "On our first date, after we had our dinner, Brian was about to kiss me, but I couldn't take that kiss because I was under contract and finally at the dog show, Brian and I won and he was about to breed with me to claim his prize, but they suddenly found out he was unable to perform so he's been replaced. And the worst part?" she began to whimper. "Max was about to violate me." And with that, she cried on the seat.

"It's okay lassie." said Bill comforting her. "I'm pretty sure Brian will turn up."

"I know, what am I gonna do to get out of this?" asked Ellie sniffling.

"Well there is one way, lassie." he said. "Sometimes doing what's right is more important than keeping yourself under contract."

"So?" she said wiping her tears.

"I think Brian deserves a second chance." he said. "Why don't you make it up to him, lassie?"

"Well I did say that I wanted to make things right after what happened, so..." said Ellie as she began to rethink and then she had an empathy. "I'm going back to Brian Griffin."

"That's the spirit, lassie," said Bill. "by the way, Spooner Street is getting closer, so you might want to make it your stop." Ellie looks out the window to see the corners of Westwood and Spooner and then presses the stop button.

'Ting' went the bell.

"There's the bell lassie, hold on tight." said Bill as he drives towards the stop on Westwood Terrace. The bus then stops at the bus stop and Bill opens the bus doors. "Here we are lassie, Westwood Terrace."

"Thank you Bill." said Ellie as she walks off the bus.

"You're welcome lassie." said Bill. "One more thing, anytime you need a ride, please remember my bus number."

"I will. Oh and by the way." she said. "My name is Ellie."

"I'll always look forward to seeing you again, Ellie." said Bill as he shuts the doors and drives away from the bus stop and onto the road. Ellie then runs off to Spooner Street to find Brian.

 _END OF CHAPTER 1_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is my first fanfiction to focus on Family Guy's Brian and Ellie. A new chapter is underway.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	3. An Emotional Reunion - Ch2

**Brian & Ellie: A Love Story**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _An alternative ending to the episode "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 2_

 _An Emotional Reunion_

Ellie then arrives at Spooner Street and finds the Griffin's house after passing Quagmire's house. She then looks through the window in the front yard and sees Brian Griffin on the sofa still whimpering over Ellie, while Stewie sat next to him comforting him.

Inside, Brian dropped even a single tear on a photo frame of Ellie. "There, there Brian," said Stewie. "There'll be other chances for another girl to like you."

"What's the point, Stewie?" sobbed Brian. "Without Ellie, I have nothing to live for." Brian laid face down on the sofa as he cries while Stewie strokes him with comfort.

Back outside, Ellie was depressed that Brian was heartbroken, she was feeling remorseful. 'This is all my fault,' thought Ellie. 'Me and that stupid contract. If I haven't signed that, I would've shared a kiss with Brian and then none of this would've ever happened.' Ellie then looked at the selfie of Brian and herself on their first date and then sheds a tear. 'I've got to make it up to him. He deserves a second chance.'

And with that, Ellie walks to the front door, takes a deep breath, knocks on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened, turns out it was Lois that answers the door. "Well hello there," said Lois kneeling down to Ellie's eye level. "You must be one of Brian's girlfriends."

"I am." said Ellie. "Can I see Brian please? I heard a whimper."

"Well of course," said Lois. "I'll just get him." She then calls Brian. "Brian."

"Not now Lois." sobbed Brian again. "Can't you see I'm wallowing in sadness?" Brian laid face down again as he kept crying.

"Well, sorry to interrupt your sadness Brian, but look who's here." she called again.

"Is that her?" he asked pointing to his photo frame.

"Yes, she's just right here." she said.

Brian breaks from his sadness and looks up to see Ellie. "Ellie?" he said as he saw her.

"Brian?" said Ellie as he gets down from the sofa and ran towards her.

"Ellie!" cried Brian.

"Brian!" cried Ellie as she ran towards Brian too. They both cried in happiness and hugged in reunion.

"I missed you, Ellie!" wept Brian.

"I missed you too, Brian!" wept Ellie. The two dogs kept on crying as they are finally reunited.

"Aaww, they loved each other again," said Stewie. "That's so cute!" They both stopped crying afterwards.

"Have I seen him before?" asked Ellie.

"Yes, he was with me, the entire time." said Brian as they both stopped hugging each other.

"Okay." said Ellie. "Anyway, can I have a talk with you… Alone… In the laundry room?"

"Sure Ellie." said Brian as the two dogs walked downstairs to the laundry room.

"You two take it easy," called Lois. "I don't want anything bad happened since the last time you used Stewie's time machine."

"Oh come on!" Stewie moaned as he remembered. "That was so gross, I don't ever want to hear it again!"

o - o - o - o - o

In the laundry room, Brian and Ellie continued walking downstairs until they reached beneath the surface of the house on a cold floor and then they both sat on the mat. "So what is it you want to talk about?" asked Brian.

"Brian, I'm sorry about what happened." said Ellie. "I didn't mean to get you that upset. I was being overprotected by that dumb contract."

"Overprotected?" said Brian.

"It means you can't love someone otherwise." she said. "Anyway, the thing is... I love you, even though you were unable to perform."

"You're just saying that to make me forgive you." he said.

"No, I mean it." she said. "What I'm trying to say, is that I… I… I…" Ellie gulped before she tries to finish her sentence. "I… I… I'm a lone dog too." Brian hugs Ellie as she cries.

"It's okay, Ellie." said Brian comforting her. "It's okay." Brian then reaches his paw into her pocket and finds the rolled-up contract. "Oh my God. What the... What is this?" he then unfurled the contract.

"It's exactly what it looks like, Brian." said Ellie wiping her tears.

"It's a... It's a contract. With a legit seal." said Brian. " **You** had this all along?"

"To be honest with you, Brian." she said before she could answer, wiping another tear off her eyes. "Yes, I've kept it safe with me in my pocket."

"I don't understand." he said as he was concerned. "How did you find this?"

"I can't tell you. I'm too sad for it right now." she said.

Suddenly, Brian has an idea to make up. "We could make love together." said Brian. "Would that make you happy and tell me?"

"If it helps," replied Ellie. "By making love, we call it a mate."

"A mate?" he said wondering. "You mean like mate mate?"

"Yeah, it's an animal version of making love." defined Ellie. "The way we mate is that I present myself to you, and we all know what we're gonna do next."

"But one of my ex-girlfriends says that I have a tiny wiener." said Brian as he looks down at his crotch and then looks back at Ellie. "It's not that small is it?"

"Brian, I don't care how big or small your wiener is." said Ellie. "They're just saying that, because I say that yours is perfectly fine."

"You do?" he said.

"Yes." she said.

"Well… Let's do it." he said.

"Alright," said Ellie getting ready to breed. "Let's do it right here on the mat." she then raises her tail.

"Okay." said Brian as he gets ready to breed.

"But first, we have to get nude." she said.

"But, we **are** nude." he said. "We just have collars on."

"Then why don't we take off our collars?" she said lustily.

"Alright." he said. The two dogs took their collars off and got themselves ready for mating.

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile in the living room, the Griffins are watching TV. "Peter," said Lois. "Is this really Brian's photo frame of Ellie?"

"Who's she?" asked Peter.

"She's Brian's girlfriend." she replied. "She appears to be a show dog."

"Yeah, that's her alright." he said. "I reckon that these two are made for each other, like Snoopy and Fifi."

"Yes, I think I've seen her before." said Stewie looking at the photo frame. "I'm starting to think that she and Brian are doing the deed together. So for the sake of this fanfic, it's best not to disturb them."

"Stewie's right." said Meg. "Brian and his girlfriend Ellie are in a secluded room where we shouldn't disturb them, while doing what they're doing to get busy."

"Yeah, otherwise we would've been called 'pervs' and we don't want that." said Chris. "I've got detention for spying on Mr. Goldberg doing Lisa Kudrow."

"How did you spy on Mr. Goldberg?" she asked.

"I peeked him through the bedroom window." he replied. "I saw him kissing a pillow pretending to be her."

Suddenly, the Griffins heard Brian screaming with his effort from underneath the house. "What the hell was that sound?" asked Peter.

"It sounded like Brian screaming." said Chris.

"Yes, I suppose it came from downstairs." said Stewie.

"I'll just check on them to see if they're alright." said Lois as she walks to the laundry room door and then knocks. "Brian, is everything okay in there?"

"Uhh… Yeah Lois." called Brian offscreen. "Everything's fine in here."

"We're just checking to see if you two are alright and not hurt." she said.

"We're alright here." called Ellie offscreen. "Nobody got hurt, that's all that matters."

"Okay," said Lois. "I'll let you two finish whatever it is you're doing that nobody else wants to see." Lois then walks back to the sofa and sat next to Peter. "See Peter, they're alright and nobody got hurt."

"Doesn't sound like they're alright." said Peter curiously. "Either there was a murder or…" Peter then gasped in drama. "Boom went Brian's dynamite."

"Hey!" shouted Cleveland offscreen. "I was gonna say that catchphrase, Peter! Now it's been stolen! What the frickity frack?!"

o - o - o - o - o

Back in the laundry room, the two mates are laying down collarless on the mat with a towel covering both their crotches. "Whoo! Glad that got out of our systems." said Ellie as she and Brian pant from their exhaustion of mating.

"Yeah, despite all we went through, it was worth it." said Brian.

"Yeah." she said as they both sighed in their relief of mating.

"So tell me, how did you find that contract?" he asked sitting up.

"Well it wasn't easy, but have you ever read the book about Robin Hood?" said Ellie sitting up.

"What's that about?" asked Brian.

"Well, he steals from the rich and then gives to the poor." she said describing.

"Oh yeah." he said. "I've read it all. The movie's better though."

"You like the movie?" she said.

"Yeah can't forget about it thanks to Family Night." he said.

"Okay." said Ellie.

"Anyway, it all started earlier this afternoon before the start of the Quahog Dog Show." she began to tell the story to Brian in a flashback. "After meeting you, I saw an open door to the office, my owner tied me near the restroom doors. So as he gets inside, I unlatched myself from the leash and ran towards the office, looked into the office and saw the contract on the desk, so I crept in, turned the lamp on and read the fine print. I've had time to rethink, I was afraid of being forced to mate with someone male when I won. So I took the contract, photocopied it in black and white, placed the copy on the desk, turned the lamp off and left the office taking the contract with me. By the time my owner finishes, I managed to latch myself back on the leash in time to perform." The flashback ended when Ellie finished her story. "And that's how I found it."

"Wow, interesting story Ellie," said Brian. "Your owner didn't realise that you were gone."

"I know," chuckled Ellie. "Boy was I clever or what?" she then laughed.

"So, what are we gonna do with this contract, now that you've found it?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking about cancelling that contract, but I reckon that we should do it on Monday." she said. "God, I was afraid of forced mating."

"Yeah, me too." he said. "Could've had some music though."

"I know," she said. "If we played a love song like Bryan Adams, Elton John, Celine Dion or any other musicians that plays the song by heart, that should've got our mating going."

"Yeah," he said. "It wasn't your fault though, it were those lousy owners that forced us to do it with amplified light."

"I agree," she said. "Could've done better when we're alone though."

"With better moods and music?" he said.

"Yep, those too." she said.

The two mates smiled at each other and held their paws together, hugged each other and then they both shared a kiss. "I love you, Ellie." said Brian.

"I love you too, Brian." said Ellie as Brian cuddled her before feeling the bite mark on her neck proving that she's his mate and no-one else's, not even Max's. "By the way, Tyler says 'hi'."

"Tyler?" he said.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" she reminded. "He went to the same obedience school with you."

"Oh yeah. Can't forget about him." said Brian. "We both share the same story about why we got there."

"I see." she said. "Good night, Brian."

"Good night, Ellie." said Brian. The two mates yawned, shut their eyes and rested from their mating. Suddenly, the strange figure shaped like a Greyhound was watching them through the window and walks off.

The next morning, the sun shines on Brian and Ellie. They both awoke from their sleep, stretched and yawned and got their collars back on. "Good morning, Brian." said Ellie.

"Good morning, Ellie." said Brian. "Had a good sleep?"

"As always." she said. "How about we grab some breakfast and then we'll start over as our second date?"

"Sounds good." he said. "Lead the way." Brian follows Ellie out of the laundry room to start their day.

"I'm so looking forward to meeting your family, Brian." said Ellie.

"As am I Ellie." said Brian. They shut the door on their way out.

o - o - o - o - o

On their second date at Quahog Marine Center, Brian and Ellie are watching each variety of fish through the tank. "Wow Brian," said Ellie. "It's like the whole world is underwater."

"Yeah," said Brian. "I can hardly imagine both of us swimming with the fishes."

"I know," she said chuckling. "It'll be like a long trip under the sea." he chuckled too. Suddenly, the same figure watches them from the different room and walks off.

Later at the Quahog Public Library, the two mates are reading a book called 'The Adventures of Robin Hood' and pointing to Robin Hood and Maid Marian in the illustration, but Brian accidentally landed his paw onto her paw. Ellie gazed at his paw and then they both blushed as they looked at each other.

Then at the Quahog Community Center, Brian draws Ellie in her nude form with her collar still on for their portrait. "Gosh Ellie," said Brian. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ellie.

"I'm beginning to struggle that you may have a bit of a torso and a camel toe." he said.

"You want me to stop?" she asked.

"Oh no, no, no, keep still." he said. "I just need to… concentrate, that's all."

"Okay." she said trying to stay in her pose as Brian tries to concentrate.

"After this, can you draw me?" he asked.

"If you want." she replied.

"Well… That'll be alright then." he said.

"Okay." she said as he continues drawing her.

Finally, Brian and Ellie have arrived home parking his car. "So, how's that for our second date?" he asked.

"Good as always." she said. "I especially liked it when we saw Robin Hood and Maid Marian in the book."

"Well, you were right about that book." he said. "I can imagine how we were like them in Sherwood Forest."

"I know." she said. "Anyway, I'd still like to see your family once more."

"I'm sure that they'll be glad to see you." he said. The two mates held their paws together as they got inside the house.

 _END OF CHAPTER 2_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 3 coming soon. I've censored the scene where Brian and Ellie mate with a subplot, because it would've contained a sex scene and full frontal nudity.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	4. Dine and Brawl - Ch3

**Brian & Ellie: A Love Story**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _An alternative ending to the episode "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 3_

 _Dine and Brawl_

Later this evening at dinner time, the Griffin family are having their Sunday dinner. Roasted beef, mashed potato, Yorkshire pudding and some vegetables, with some gravy. "So how do you two know each other?" asked Lois.

"Well, we both met at the Quahog Veterinarian's," said Ellie. "Must've been funny how Brian ate most of his chocolates."

"Ellie," chuckled Brian. "You said you wouldn't tell a soul about them chocolates."

"Well It's funny, because it's true," said Ellie.

"Well, you must be lucky to survive a cut in your foot." he said.

"I know." she said chuckling. "Anyway, when we first met I was smitten in love by him and so was he by me. We are a connection of our relationship. It's like a dream, that can never be broken. That is until our first date."

"What was that broken dream that affected you on your first date?" asked Meg.

"Shut up, Meg." said Peter.

"I think I have to answer Meg's question, Peter." said Ellie.

"Go on." said Peter listening.

"Okay," she said as she tries to continue her story. "On our very first date, Brian and I had our fantastic dinner at Proietto's, but as he tries to kiss me and I try to receive his kiss, I couldn't do it because I was currently under contract."

"Well that's a downer." said Brian.

"I know, it was such a sad episode anyhow," she said. "Anyway, yesterday there was an event of the Quahog Dog Show."

"There was a dog show?" said Chris curiously.

"Yes Chris," she said. "There was. After the show, we both won and Brian was about to breed with me, but they found out that he was unable to perform so he got replaced."

"Well, do you know who replaced me?" asked Brian.

"Who would that be?" asked Peter.

"Take a wild guess." said Stewie.

"Well, it was none other than..." said Ellie as she looks at Brian. "That Boxer named…" she gulped before telling the family the name. "Max." and then, there was a long pause.

"Who what now?" asked Peter.

"Max, the replacement of Brian." she said.

"What about him?" asked Lois.

"He was about to claim his prize by breeding with me, but guess what happened next?" said Ellie. "I backed out of the contract, left him in disgrace, had to go back to Brian to make up for it and now Max is going to find me." she began to feel nervous.

Brian calms her down and said "Ellie it's okay, what's important is that you're safe with me and my family.".

"Thank you, Brian." said Ellie. "That's all I need."

After their dinner, while the family is watching TV, the two mates kept on talking in the dining room about their interests, hobbies and favourites. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the front door. "Oh no." said Ellie feeling scared.

"What's the matter, Ellie?" asked Brian.

"Brian, he's here." she said.

"Who's here?" he asked.

"Max, he found me and he was about to finish the job." she said.

"Don't worry, Ellie. I'm sure Peter or Lois will stall him." he said.

Peter answers the door. "Hello, strange dog." said Peter. "What can I do you for?"

"Where's Ellie?" asked Max furiously.

"Ellie?" said Peter as he turns his head to see Brian and Ellie in the dining room. The two mates shook their heads for 'No, Peter'. "Oh yeah, she's in the dining room." The two mates dropped both their jaws in drama.

"Thank you." said Max. The two mates facepalmed.

"Crap!" exclaimed Brian.

"No!" exclaimed Ellie.

"Ellie, come here!" called Max.

"I thought I told that jerk to leave me alone." Ellie whispered to Brian.

"You did," Brian whispered back. "He must've followed your trail for some reason."

"Ellie!" shouted Max. "I'm waiting."

Ellie walked up to Max and asked him in her denial. "What do you want, Max?" she then folded her arms.

"The same thing we should've done yesterday, sweet cheeks." said Max. "You're still under contract."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ellie.

"I'm talking about claiming my prize." said Max. Ellie scoffs at him. "It means we must breed."

"Well you can forget it, Max." she said furiously. "I'm done taking your crap for your efforts against my will to Brian. You've had your chance and you failed. Now leave me alone, I don't want to be a part of this." Ellie turned her back on Max.

"Aw sweet cheeks, you know I can't take 'no' for an answer." he said trying to seduce her. "Think about this. The only way to settle this deal is that we mate and make our life a better living." he prepares to breed.

'Better living, my ass.' she thought.

"Come on sweet cheeks," he said. "I can't breed by myself."

"Hey!" shouted Brian as he walks angrily towards the two. "She said leave her alone!"

"Oooh, Mr. Big Shot gets to be with his girlfriend." taunts Max as he gets off Ellie and she walked up to Brian. "Well let me tell you something, bud, you're barking up the wrong tree."

"For your information, Max, I happen to be a socialist and a novelist." said Brian making a point.

"She's **still** under contract." reminded Max.

"Oh you mean **this** contract?" said Brian as he held out the contract out of his pocket. Max gasped in shock. "That's right, Ellie and I have this contract the whole damn time and you sir, have that crappy piece of paper." Brian puts it back in.

Max picks up a copy from his pocket. "This was a black and white copy. You tricked me, you pathetic excuse of show dogs!" shouted Max insulting the mates after crumpling up the copy and threw it on the floor. Ellie gasped in shock.

"Why don't you just leave us the hell alone, you selfish, arrogant imbecile?!" shouted Brian insulting Max.

Lois tries to break it up and says "Now now, boys. I'm sure you two will figure this out.".

"Stay out of this, lady!" shouted Max.

"Hey! Don't you talk to Lois like that, dirtbag!" shouted Brian.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it, tiny wiener?" smirked Max as he pointed his paw towards Brian's crotch.

Brian snarls at Max as his face turns red, felt the steam whistling from both his ears like a steam train and then rolled up his sleeve. "Something I've should've done a long time ago." said Brian as he punched Max towards the sofa.

"Okay, come on!" shouted Max as he got himself up. "You wanna piece of me?! Come get some!" Max rammed Brian towards the Stereo.

They both fight as Brian punched Max in the face and Max kicked Brian in the crotch, Brian bit Max's arm, Max punched Brian in the chest, Brian punched Max in the stomach, Max punched Brian's jaw, Brian farted on Max's face, Max slammed Brian down on the floor, Brian smashes a bottle of vodka on Max's face, Max growls at Brian and picks him up.

"Boys, I don't like this kind of violence in this house." said Lois.

"Oh, I'm sorry lady," said Max. "We'll take it outside." he threw Brian out of the window and smashed the glass into pieces. Max jumps through the broken window and into the front yard. The Griffin family and Ellie watched through the broken window as Brian and Max continued to fight.

Max held Brian down, Brian kicked Max in the crotch and shoved him off and got up as he kicked Max on his side, Max bit Brian's arm, Brian punched Max in the chest, Max punched Brian in the stomach, Brian punched Max's cheek, Max punched Brian's nose, Brian uppercut Max's jaw, Max threw Brian towards the bins, Brian growled as he got up, ran towards Max and bit his tail, Max ran around the yard in pain and dribbled as he tries to get Brian off of his tail.

"Go, Brian! Kick his ass!" cheered Chris while Stewie filmed the fight.

"Oh my God, Brian's gonna get hurt!" said Lois in her worry. "We should do something!"

"Don't worry Lois," said Peter. "I know just the guy who's gonna help save this neighbourhood."

The fight continues as Brian growled and punched Max in the face again, Max punched Brian in the face too, Brian kicked Max in the crotch again and punched Max's face several times with each arm, Max kicked Brian in the crotch, picked up the mailbox and smashed Brian flinging him towards the house, crashed onto the wall and fell onto the grass knocking Brian out.

"Brian!" shouted Ellie in her worry as she got outside using the front door and saw Brian knocked out cold. She gasped as she thought Brian was almost dead. Brian coughed out some blood, Ellie felt her jaw shaking.

Max walked up to him and said "You can't win her Brian. You know what you are? Unbreedable. That's why you didn't get the girl. What did I do to have her? I used steroids and for once my muscles are bigger!".

"No!" whined Ellie.

Max held Brian in the air. "You've been on the series for too long, Brian Griffin and now your time is up!" shouted Max.

"You'll never win her." said Brian in his pain.

"It's over, Brian!" said Max. "With you out of the picture, nothing stops between me and Ellie!" The Griffin family gasped in horror as they see Max about to finish Brian off.

"No Max, don't kill him!" shouted Ellie in her worry.

Max was about to make his final blow towards Brian, when all of a sudden, a human arm grabbed hold of Max stopping his blow and Max drops Brian free on the ground. "Except the law!" said Joe Swanson as he entered the scene in his wheelchair.

"Joe!" said Brian as he gets up recovering from his pain and injury. "Thank God you're here."

"I came here as soon as the neighbours called, Brian." said Joe. "Apparently one of them said 'Joe, it's Peter, come outside, there's a dogfight in the yard and this Boxer says that he was using steroids.'"

"What are you talking about? I actually wasn't using steroids." lied Max.

"Yes you did." said Joe. "Ma'am?" Ellie handed Joe the tape recorder, he rewinds it and then he plays it.

"I used steroids and for once my muscles are bigger!" said Max on tape.

"Sounds like Max Addiction **was** using steroids," said Joe. "I'm afraid that's a total violation of that contract."

"Here you go, Joe." said Brian as he hands Joe the contract.

"Thanks Brian." said Joe as he unrolled the contract. "This contract clearly states that quote "the winner of the dog show gets to claim his/her prize, for as long as he/she wasn't using any illegal drugs including Marijuana, LSDs, cocaine and worst of all, steroids." unquote." he then rolled up the contract. "Since you Max, used those kind of steroids and admitted it to Brian, that makes this contract null and void. Just for that, I'm taking you to the pound." Joe then arrests Max.

"Wait," said Ellie. Joe and Max looked at her and Brian. "If that contract was null and void, does that mean… I'm free?"

"Yes, ma'am. Pretty much," said Joe. "It means you're no longer under contract. You are now free to choose who you want to breed."

Ellie looks at Brian and then looks at Joe and sighs. "I choose... Brian, Joe." said Ellie as she made her choice. Max dropped his jaw and then widened his eyes. "Sure he may be a liberal, a drug addict and a drinker, but deep down in his heart, he's kind, gentle and smart. I love him more than anyone else and... I really mean it." Ellie sheds a tear.

"Good choice, ma'am." said Joe. "But first, I'm gonna need some of his urine tomorrow." Brian looks down at his crotch and so does Ellie. "In the meantime, you two enjoy the rest of your evening." The two mates smiled. Joe then turns to Max. "As for you Max," Joe then puts Max in his car. "For contract violation and attempted murder, you're going to the pound for 8-10 months, plus 3 more months for domestic violence."

"Alright Ellie, if this is what you want to breed with Brian, then fine! I don't ever want to be with you!" said Max as Joe starts his car. "I hate you and your stupid boyfriend!"

"And just so you know Max," said Brian. "Your grandfather may have been a horse, but **you** are a disgrace to the dog community." Max growls at Brian and Ellie before Joe driving away with Max in his car.

"You know Brian," said Ellie. "There's one thing I just don't get."

"What's that, Ellie?" asked Brian.

"How did Max use steroids?" she asked curiously. Brian finds a bottle of steroids pills in his pocket.

"It wasn't easy," he said. "but Stewie and I planted a dose of steroids in Max's water bowl."

Ellie gazed in her surprise at the bottle. "Wait, that was you?" said Ellie curiously. " **You** planted those?"

"To get back at him for peeing on my car." said Brian. "Why would Max want you anyway?"

"Brian," she said. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't have done that, but... thank you. If it weren't for you, my life would've been terrible."

"So would've mine." he said. "Well, we're glad that things are back to normal."

"Yeah," she said. "At least Max won't be bothering us anymore." And with that, Brian and Ellie held both paws as they walked back inside the house to end their night.

As the two mates called it a night, the same figure watches them from across the road. "Very well played, Brian Griffin." said the figure. "You've got your girl, but be warned though, when you're going out with her, I'll be watching you." the figure laughs evilly as she walks off.

 _END OF CHAPTER 3_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 4 is in the works.

 **REMEMBER:** Never bully or harass anyone at all. If you get bullied, always tell someone who you can trust and who would trust you no matter what and say no to drugs. Users are losers.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	5. Dogs' Days Out - Ch4

**Brian & Ellie: A Love Story**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"  
An alternative ending to the episode "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 4_

 _Dogs' Days Out_

The next morning, the sun came up and shone on Ellie as she wakes from her sleep in Peter and Lois' bedroom, she stretched and yawned, then she gets up and jumps off of Peter's side of the bed and then walks to the main bathroom across the hall on her left to answer her nature's call.

Suddenly, she heard a trickle in the bathroom, so she placed her ear on the bathroom door to listen. The sound of the trickling liquid hitting the water in the bowl worsens her need to use the bathroom by a little urge. She felt her legs shaking. She kept listening, and listening, and listening, until the trickling dies down and stops, plus a few extra drops. 'Is he done?' she thought, then she heard the toilet flush. 'Yep he's done.'

She finally stopped listening through the door as Brian opens the door leaving the bathroom with a cup full of his yellow pee and sees her. "Ah Ellie," said Brian. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Brian." said Ellie.

"Sleep alright?" he asked.

"Slept like a beautiful princess." she replied.

"That's good to hear it." he said.

"Thank you." she said before noticing the cup that Brian's holding. "Why are you holding this cup?"

"I'm fulfilling Joe's requisition." he said. "Joe says he needs some of it just to be sure that I'm not on drugs."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." she said. "Anyway, can I use your bathroom? I need to pee." Ellie holds on to herself.

"Sure Ellie, by all means." he said as he lets her in the bathroom.

"Thanks, Brian." she said as she walks in. "You're the best." she kisses Brian on the cheek of his face and then shuts the door for her privacy. He blushes as his cheeks turn rose, then he walks downstairs to the living room, leaves the cup on a brown table and walks to the kitchen for some breakfast.

The Griffin family are having scrambled eggs on toast for breakfast with a side of bacon and baked beans, except for Stewie having a bowl of muesli. Brian sits down at the table next to Stewie. Stewie sees him and said "Good morning, Brian, sleep well?".

"Slept like a puppy, Stewie." replied Brian.

"How are you getting on with Ellie?" asked Stewie.

"She's getting along great." replied Brian. "Turns out that she's the right woman for me."

"That's good enough to hear, Brian." said Stewie.

Lois serves Brian some toast. "Good morning, Brian." said Lois. "I hope you've been sleeping alright."

"I have, Lois." said Brian. "I've been sleeping like a puppy last night."

"That's nice to hear it, Brian." said Lois. "I suppose you'd have any plans with Ellie, while the kids are at school, Stewie's at preschool and Peter works at the brewery?"

"I thought we could go out together today, Lois." said Brian. "I mean, we could go for a walk, get some air and watch the sunset under the tree."

"Sounds like you two are spending the day together." said Lois. Suddenly, the sound of the bus has just arrived. "Kids, there's your bus."

"Come on, Meg!" said Chris. "Last one to the bus is a rotten egg!"

"Right behind you, Chris!" said Meg following Chris.

"You forgot your lunches." called Lois.

"Thanks Mom!" they said retrieving their lunch bags before leaving the house towards the bus to school.

"Hey Brian," said Peter. "Remember what I said like 17 years ago that you could have puppies with another dog?"

"Yes." said Brian. "What about it, Peter?"

"Well now you've got your wish. I mean, you could live happily ever after afterwards." said Peter as he looks at his watch and gasped. "Oh geez! I'm almost late for work!" Peter stands from the table, kisses Lois, runs outside the kitchen, gets in his red car and drives off to work.

Ellie enters the kitchen and sits next to Brian. "Good morning, Ellie." said Lois serving her a last slice of toast.

"Good morning, Lois." said Ellie. "I suppose you're taking Stewie to preschool."

"I was." said Lois. "But apparently, Peter took our car to his workplace. So I was wondering if you two could take Stewie to preschool."

"That's a great idea, Lois." said Brian.

"I would like that." said Ellie. "Brian knows where the preschool is for Stewie."

"Yeah I know where the place is." said Brian. "So I figured out that we should take him there in my Prius."

"You have a Prius?" said Ellie wondering.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I have one?" he asked metaphorically.

"I haven't seen much of it yet." she said.

"I bet you're gonna love it, babe." he said. Ellie chuckled blushfully as her cheeks turn rose.

"Well that'd be wonderful, Brian." said Lois. "I mean other than that, I got loads to do in the house while you guys are gone."

"Oh my, it seems that I have an empty bowl." said Stewie.

"That means you've finished your muesli, Stewie." said Lois. "Now let's go brushing your teeth before going to preschool." Lois carries Stewie to the bathroom upstairs to get his teeth brushed.

"Now that we're alone, Brian." said Ellie. "I think I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Ellie?" asked Brian. Ellie holds Brian's paw.

"I'm pregnant." she replied.

"What? How?" asked Brian in his worry.

"Remember how you let me in the bathroom?" said Ellie. "I carried Lois' pregnancy tester with me, peed on it while sitting on the toilet and it says that I'm pregnant."

"Really?" he asked again. "So that means, we're gonna have puppies together?" he then wags his tail.

"I sure hope so." she said. "I can feel our puppies are starting to form."

"That's gonna take a while." he said.

"Pretty much." she said. While the two mates kept on talking about their future, the same figure watched them from outside again and then walks off.

"Okay Stewie," said Lois. The two mates heard Lois coming down the stairs with Stewie. "Are you ready for preschool?"

"I was born ready." said Stewie.

"Sounds like we better get moving." said Ellie.

"Sounds right." said Brian. "Let's go."

o - o - o - o - o

Outside near Brian's car, Lois hands Stewie to Ellie. "Here you go Ellie." said Lois. "Now are you sure you know where the preschool is?"

"Yes Lois." said Ellie. "Brian has the GPS sorted out."

"Well that's good." said Lois. "I just noticed the full cup on the table. Why is it full of pee?"

"Brian says it's for Joe." said Ellie. "It's just to be sure that he's not on drugs."

"Okay." said Lois. "I will hand it to Joe, when he gets here." Lois kneels down to Stewie. "Enjoy preschool, Stewie." Lois kisses Stewie. "You two have a good day."

"We will." called Ellie as Lois gets back inside. Ellie puts Stewie in the back seat, fastens the seat belt on Stewie, shuts the rear door and gets in the passenger side next to Brian. Brian starts his car and drives on their way to preschool.

At Quahog Preschool, Brian pulls over to the kerb. "You can take him in, Brian." she said. "I'm just too shy with the kids."

"Okay, babe." he said as they both kiss.

He gets out of the car, removing seat belts from Stewie and walked him there. "Here we are, Stewie, preschool." he said. "Have a good day."

"Thank you, Brian." said Stewie as he was about to get inside, then he realised. "Oh and one more thing."

"What is it?" asked Brian.

Stewie finds a small black box in his backpack. "You need this." said Stewie giving Brian a small box.

"What is this? A box?" asked Brian again.

"Not just any box, Brian." said Stewie. "Inside, there's an engagement ring."

"How can you afford this?" asked Brian. "It was like $250."

"I managed to use Peter's credit card to buy it for you." replied Stewie. "And besides, it was on sale."

"Okay." said Brian. "What am I gonna do with this?"

"When the time comes Brian, you'll know when you're ready to propose to Ellie in regards of your marriage." said Stewie. "Good luck, old friend."

Stewie gets inside the preschool building with his backpack, while Brian hides the box in his pocket and he walks back to his car and drives on. "Brian, do you have any plans what we're gonna do today?" asked Ellie.

"Well, we could go out for a walk, get some air, maybe visit the art museum if it's dog friendly and to end it, we'll watch the sunset under the tree on the bench." said Brian.

"That sounds nice." she said. "We could do that."

o - o - o - o - o

And so, Brian and Ellie are spending their day together, starting with a brief walk at James Woods forest. The two mates are walking at a planned route, but as they walked over a mile and a half in the forest, they almost realised that they needed to pee.

Brian held tightly onto his crotch with his paws and felt his body shaking while Ellie pressed her legs onto her thighs and felt her body shaking. Luckily, they found a spot to relieve themselves in discreet. Brian walked to one of the trees while Ellie walked into a bush. Brian aimed his crotch at the tree he picked while Ellie spread her legs open and squatted to her knee level in a bush.

They both peed as soon as they finally made it to relieve themselves in discreet with a big sigh of relief, as the sound of their streams shooting out from both their crotches and splashing onto their territories. They both felt their tails wagging slightly. After a few minutes of relieving, they finally finished peeing as soon as they've emptied both their bladders. Brian shook his crotch twice while Ellie wiped herself with a leaf from a bush, they then left their spot and continued walking.

Suddenly they saw a squirrel and it chitters in taunt at them. So the two mates growled at the squirrel and started chasing after it. They chased and barked after it on all fours. As the squirrel ran up the tree, Brian and Ellie placed their front paws on the tree and kept barking at it, after the squirrel fell onto the ground, they stopped barking, laughed and kept on walking.

Next, they visited the Quahog Art Museum. Brian and Ellie looked at Jackson Pollock's paintings. They both remembered the last time that Jackson Pollock was Brian's favourite painter. Brian even remembered last time that he mispronounced the painter's name but this time, he finally pronounced his name correctly for the first time ever. They both wagged their tails.

Afterwards, the two mates looked at their reflection in the water at Lake Quahog and sees their future. Brian tries to get closer, but he was about to fall in and as he tries to make a good recovery of himself, he lost his balance and fell in. Ellie jumps in to find him. She thought that she had lost him, but as Brian reached the surface, he shook his body spraying water all over her. They both laughed and splashed at each other.

Finally, a couple of weeks later at the Quahog Dog Park, Brian and Ellie sat on the bench as they watched the sunset together. They both held their paws together. "Well Brian, we're glad we had our days together." said Ellie.

"Yeah," said Brian. "It was so awesome how our dates went."

"I know," she said. "But the first time in our lives, we had fun."

"As much fun as the time when we pointed at clouds, jumped in and out of the hay fields and chased some squirrels." he said.

"Yeah, squirrels are jerks." she said. "Anyway, it was a fun day. Too bad it wouldn't last forever." Suddenly, Brian has an idea.

"And yet, I know how to make it last." he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

Brian got off the bench, stood face-to-face in front of her, took a deep breath and began to propose. "Ellie, from the moment I've met you, I find you attractive. We are the same species, but we are a different breed. We've had some ups and downs, but when we had something in common, love was on our side."

'Here it comes.' she thought.

"We laughed, we loved and we learned." he said. "And even though we both won the dog show, but I lost my pride to getting together, you are still my prize-winning top dog." Ellie then smiled. "So this leaves me one small question I have to ask you."

"What would that be, Brian?" she asked getting off the bench.

"Ellie Saluki," he said as he kneels down and holds her paw. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my future wife?"

"All I ever wanted in my life was you, Brian." she said. "Not some kind of dog who's pushy as Max."

"And just to prove that our proposal is worthy," he said as he gets a small box out of his pocket. "This ring will change our lives forever." Brian opens a box and offers Ellie an engagement ring, he placed it on her second finger of her paw. She gazed at the ring.

"My God, it fits." she said. "I've never been so happy in my life." she began to shed a tear.

"So what do you say Ellie," he said. "Will you marry me?" Ellie gapes in her excitement.

"Oh my God, yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!" she cried as she hugged Brian and then they both kissed. "Brian Griffin, I will marry you."

And so it was this very moment, that today was the best day of their lives. The two mates finally got engaged and happy they both are.

 _END OF CHAPTER 4_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 5 is coming soon. Saluki is not Ellie's last name, it's her breed.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	6. The Bachelor and The Bachelorette - Ch5

**Brian & Ellie: A Love Story**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _An alternative ending to the episode "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 5_

 _The Bachelor and The Bachelorette_

Later that night, Brian and Ellie drove back to the Griffin's house and parked near the garage. As the Griffin family was watching TV, the two mates entered the house and turned off the TV for their attention. "Everyone, we have exciting news." said Brian.

"What is it Brian?" asked Lois.

"Ellie and I had many dates together, we watched the sunset together," he said. "we proposed together and finally…"

"We're engaged!" said Ellie in her excitement.

The family cheered for the two mates. "Way to go, buddy!" cheered Peter in his happiness.

"Alright Brian!" cheered Chris.

"I'm so happy!" cheered Meg.

"Oh My God!" cheered Stewie in his excitement. "Brian's getting married! Yay, I'm so happy!"

"Hold on Stewie," said Brian. "Not just yet."

"We still have a couple of weeks to get married." said Ellie. "So I've figured out that we both should split parties."

"Yeah," he said. "I'll host the Bachelor's Party and Ellie will host the Bachelorette's Party."

"When will you two host your parties?" asked Lois.

"Saturday night." replied Brian. "It's okay if you can't make it."

"Brian, we have to make the best of our parties." said Ellie. "You know how families and friends mean a lot to us."

"I get that a lot." he said. "It's social interaction."

"We gotta be social?" asked Peter in his confusion.

"Yes Peter," said Brian. "And don't think we'll be driving home drunk."

"Brian," chuckled Ellie. "Save that for the vows on our wedding day."

"It's a small promise I would intend to keep for our new family." he said. "So, you guys wanna come?"

"We'd love to go." said Lois. "Would we Peter?" Peter sighs.

"Alright, we'll go." said Peter. "But just one thing, we need a sitter for the kids."

"What the frick?!" exclaimed Chris.

"How come?" asked Meg.

"Because you kids are too young to go." said Peter.

"I'm 18, dad." said Meg.

"I already told you Meg, I don't care how old you are." said Peter. "You're getting a sitter this Saturday night and that's that."

"So that means we can't go?" asked Stewie in depression.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Stewie." said Brian. "I promise, Ellie and I will send pictures to your phone, just to prove that we're enjoying ourselves."

"I reckon everybody should use WhatsApp for those pictures." said Stewie.

"Pretty much." said Brian.

o - o - o - o - o

Later this Saturday night at The Drunken Clam, there is a bachelor party going on as Brian socialises with his dog friends while Peter, Glenn, Joe and Cleveland talk and drink some Pawtucket Ale. "Hey, is that a party or is this a party?" said the British Bulldog as he and Brian laugh. "Say, who did you propose to?"

"I've proposed to a girl." replied Brian. "Her name's Ellie."

"Ellie, that's a pretty name." said the Bulldog. "And what did she say?"

"She said yes." said Brian.

"Well congratulations to you two." said the Bulldog.

"Thanks," said Brian. "And you are?"

"Wilson." said Wilson. Brian shakes Wilson's paw.

"I'm Brian." said Brian.

"Nice to see you at your party, Brian." said Wilson.

"Way to go, Brandon." said the stoned Pit-Bull. "You've closed the deal with your fiancée. Heh-heh-heh."

"Thanks," said Brian. "By the way, I'm Brian."

"I'm Chad." said Chad. "I'm so wasted, but glad to be at your party. Eh-heh-heh."

"I'm just so glad Brian and Ellie got engaged." said Peter. "It's a wonderful happy ending for them."

"What are you talking about, Peter?" asked Glenn. "He's been replaced."

"It was a very sad story to hear it, Glenn." said Cleveland.

"Quagmire, you don't understand." said Peter. "Ellie broke off of her contract in order to get back to Brian."

"He's right, Quagmire." said Joe. "Just because he lost his first chance, doesn't mean he lost his relationship."

"So I had no choice but to enjoy the rest of his party?" said Glenn. "What else is next, the wedding?"

"The wedding comes later, Quagmire." said Peter. "Right now, we're gonna have to make the best of this."

Brian and the dogs continue to socialise when suddenly, the same figure watches Brian through the window. The dogs gasped as they saw her. "What's going on?" asked Brian.

Tyler ran towards the window to see the figure and then he gasped. "It's Seabreeze!" shouted Tyler in panic. The dogs except Brian screamed in panic.

Brian spits out his drink. "Seabreeze?" said Brian.

"Yeah Brian." said Tyler. "Don't you remember? That's why we archived this article." Tyler pointed to the archive newspaper.

"That was dated 17 years ago." said Brian.

"I know, right?" said Tyler.

The figure turned out to be Seabreeze opened the door as two Rottweiler bouncers wearing police shades and Kevlar jackets blocked her entry. "Halt, you can't come in here." said the bouncer.

"Yeah, this Bachelor party is strictly for males only." said another bouncer.

"Actually, I just came here for a little visit." said Seabreeze.

"And who exactly do you want to visit?" asked the bouncer face-to-face.

"Why Brian of course." she replied. Brian gulped as he saw her.

"Okay." said the bouncer as they let her in.

"Thank you." she said entering the bar and approaching to Brian.

"Ah Seabreeze," said Brian. "Long time, no see huh?"

"Hello Brian." she said. "Remember me last Valentine's Day?"

"That was like 5 years ago." he said.

"I know." she said chuckling. "Anyway, I would like to have a talk with you."

"Right now?" he said.

"Yes," she said. "Outside, through the back door."

"Okay." said Brian as he follows her. "I'll be right back, Tyler. I gotta pee."

"Okay, Brian." said Tyler. "Take your time."

"Guys I'm confused." said Peter. "When the dogs gotta go to the bathroom, do they use it in the restrooms or the back door?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Glenn. "Clearly, these restrooms are mainly visited and used by humans, like us for instance."

"I'm afraid it's dogs like Brian who should use the back door." said Joe.

"I guess we should accept all this." said Peter.

"Even dogs have to go sometimes." said Cleveland.

Outside, Brian and Seabreeze are having a chat. "What the hell are you doing here, Seabreeze?" asked Brian. "Don't you realise that this is a bachelor party for me?"

"I've been watching you, Brian." said Seabreeze. "And your fiancée."

"My fiancée?" he said.

"Well you know," she said describing. "Yellow Saluki, show dog, purple collar with a tag that's obviously shaped like a diamond."

"What the… That's Ellie you're talking about." he said. "Why are you watching us?"

"Because I don't want you mates to make the same mistake as I did." she replied. There was a long pause.

"What do you mean by mistake?" he asked.

"Brian, let me tell you a little story." she said.

"I'm listening." he said as Seabreeze tells him her story.

"It all started like this, before you held me down at a race track in Newport, I've had an affair with Ted Turner, that bloody reporter after losing his bet at Carter's poker game and then he flipped out, simply because he went all-in. After granting custody of your presumed puppies, you and I were at a vet and before you got yourself neutered, I was giving birth to his puppies which isn't yours as you claimed. Carter angrily left me here after calling me a 'whore'. I watched the Griffins including you leaving me here too. Right now, I was sworn to watch over you to make sure you've got the right girl you wanted."

"Seabreeze, that story you brought up here was like 17 years ago." he said.

"I know." she said. "It's one of these things I'll never forget." Brian stammered like he almost flipped out.

"I can't believe this! Ted Turner!? Poker game!? Puppies!? What a turncoat! I can't believe you cheated on me, right before we made love at a race track! That's why you gave birth to your puppies that exactly had each face of Ted freaking Turner! Gah!" he snapped in his frustration, then he walks to the wall behind him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have to go take a pee."

"Go ahead Brian, pee away." she said. "Meanwhile, I'm going to have to pay a visit to your fiancée at her bachelorette party. That who is Ellie." While Brian aims his crotch at the wall, Seabreeze left the area of The Drunken Clam. "Nice party." she complimented the dogs as she left. "...for men that is." she giggled.

o - o - o - o - o

Meanwhile at Coffee Hut, there is a bachelorette party going on as Ellie socialises with her dog friends, while Lois, Bonnie and Donna talked to each other. "It's so nice for Ellie to get engaged with Brian." said Lois.

"I agree." said Bonnie. "It's like a dream come true for those two."

"Same here." said Donna. "That's why they called it Puppy Love."

"So Ellie, when are you gonna get married?" asked the female Poodle.

"In a couple of weeks time on a Sunday." said Ellie.

"Wow Ellie, you really let yourself go." said the female Yorkshire Terrier feeling Ellie's belly.

"Please, I'm a puppy expectant." said Ellie.

"So I've heard Brian made puppies with you?" said the Yorkie. "Oh my God Ellie, you're gonna be a mom!"

"I know!" said Ellie. "That also means that Brian's gonna be a…" Ellie's sentence was cut short as they saw Seabreeze in shock watching Ellie through the window. "What's going on?"

"She's here!" said the Poodle in shock.

"Who's here?" asked Ellie.

"It's... Seabreeze!" said the Yorkie in shock. The dogs except Ellie screamed in terror.

"That's impossible!" said Ellie. "How did she get here uninvited?"

"Maybe you should've asked me." said Seabreeze as she enters the building approaching towards Ellie.

"What the… You?" said Ellie in realisation. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Seabreeze." said Seabreeze. "And I'm presuming you're Ellie who is yet to be a Mrs. Brian Griffin, hmm?"

"Yes, I'm Ellie." said Ellie. "I'm Brian's fiancée."

"Well, I would say congratulations on behalf of your engagement." said Seabreeze.

"Umm... Thank you?" said Ellie as she looks at the ring on her finger of her paw.

"Say Lois, isn't that Seabreeze who Brian used to meet?" said Bonnie.

"Well yes." said Lois. "Although it didn't come out quite right."

"Man, this bitch is about to ruin this party." said Donna standing up.

"Donna, don't start a scene." said Lois. "You know this party's important for Ellie."

"Maybe later." said Donna sitting back down.

"You know Ellie, I was wondering." said Seabreeze. "How many puppies are you expecting to have?"

"A boatload." said Ellie.

"Really? What kind of a boat?" asked Seabreeze. "A yacht?" she laughs.

"No, it's not a yacht load, Seabreeze." said Ellie. "It's more like a pontoon boat."

"Ah, a pontoon boatload," said Seabreeze wondering. "If you're having a pontoon boatload of puppies, how many people would fit on that pontoon boat?"

"Ten?" said Ellie.

"Ten, ten puppies." said Seabreeze. "So you'd be expecting a birth of decuplet puppies?"

"Could be less." said Ellie.

"How less?" asked Seabreeze.

"More like eight or nine puppies?" said Ellie.

"Ah, so you'll be expecting a birth of either octuplet or nonuplet puppies?" asked Seabreeze.

"Yes." replied Ellie.

"Well, what can I say?" said Seabreeze. "A family of eight or nine puppies? That's remarkable."

"Why don't you just leave her alone, Seabreeze?" said the Poodle.

"Yeah, why don't you go get yourself another boyfriend?" said the Yorkie. "Any dog, but no humans."

"Easy girls." said Ellie. "I'm taking care of this problem."

"Thank you." said Seabreeze. "So when exactly are you going to get married?"

"A couple of weeks time on a Sunday." replied Ellie.

"Ah, Sunday." said Seabreeze. "Also known as The Lord's Day. It's when people go to church to praise God for creating the Earth in six days."

"They do that every Sunday." said Ellie. Seabreeze laughs.

"Of course they do it on every Sunday. They always do." said Seabreeze. "So I'm assuming that Brian will be there on Sunday at your wedding day."

"He'll be there, Seabreeze." said Ellie. "All of our friends and families will be there too, to observe on our marriage."

"Good." said Seabreeze. "So I guess I'll be off then." Seabreeze leaves the building as she says "See you on your wedding day, Ellie soon to be Griffin." she giggles then she laughs as she goes.

"Uh, what a bitch." said the Poodle.

"Yeah, you can tell that Seabreeze can't just enter Ellie's party uninvited." said the Yorkie.

"Girls, what matters is that I'm looking forward to getting married." said Ellie. "So what does she expect, a family of ten?"

o - o - o - o - o

Back at The Drunken Clam, Brian continues socialising with some more of his dog friends. "Hey Brian, I've heard you're getting married." said the Jack Russell.

"I am, Jake." said Brian. "In a couple of weeks time, Ellie would become my wife."

"Wow!" said Jake. "I never realised that you're gonna have a wife."

"Hey Brian." said Jasper. "Good to see you again, cousin."

"Jasper?" said Brian. "What brings you here?"

"Ricardo brought me here." said Jasper. "I've heard that you've got engaged. Tell me… who exactly are you gonna marry? And don't tell me a gay guy."

"I'm gonna marry a girl." said Brian. "Her name is Ellie."

"Ellie, what a gal." said Jasper. "Is she a human? I doubt it."

"She's more likely a dog." said Brian.

"Well congratulations you two." said Jasper. "Now you're gonna be able to live together by yourselves and start a family."

"Hey, who's this wacko?" asked Jake.

"This is my cousin, Jasper." said Brian.

"Jasper, that's my brother's name." said Jake. "Anyway what day are you exactly gonna get married in a couple of weeks time?"

"Sunday." replied Brian.

"Sunday, that's The Lord's Day, son." said Jake. "That's when people go to church to pray to God. We won't tell anyone that you're an atheist."

"Do you swear by that?" asked Brian.

"You have my word as a keeper." said Jake.

"Okay, done." said Brian.

o - o - o - o - o

Back at The Griffin's house, Brian and Ellie called it a night when they're exhausted from both their parties.

"So how did it go at your party?" asked Ellie.

"Pretty great so far." replied Brian. "How's yours?"

"Very good." she replied. "Any good friends?"

"Well, some of them." he said.

"Okay." she said. They both snuggled as they said good night to each other and went to sleep.

 _END OF CHAPTER 5_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Brian and Ellie's wedding takes place in Chapter 6. Will they finally get married? Find out in Chapter 6. I have made a certain point where Seabreeze returns as a recurring character, but not really a villain.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	7. Two D's In Apartment 23 - Ch6

**Brian & Ellie: A Love Story**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"  
An alternative ending to the episode "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 6_

 _Two D's In Apartment 23_

A couple of weeks later before their wedding, Ellie hums while brushing her hair, her fur and her tail after her shower. "Well someone's looking forward to getting ready for her wedding." said the owner as he watches her.

"Oh hi." said Ellie. "Just doing my hair."

"That's fantastic." he said. "I've dry cleaned your dress for your big day."

"Is it White?" she asked looking at her dress.

"Mm-Hmm." he said.

"My God, it's fabulous." she said.

"That's great." he said. "I'm glad you liked it. So you're gonna wear it today?"

"Oh yes." she said. "This'll look really good on me."

"Okay." he said. "I'll leave you to it."

Meanwhile, Stewie helps Brian with his suit for his big day at the wedding. "Well, today's the day Bri." said Stewie as he puts his shirt on Brian. "Today, you're finally going to get married."

"I must say, Stewie." said Brian as he buttons up his shirt. "Ellie's my gal mate, shall become my wife."

"Well, I hope you've remembered your vows I've written you for her." said Stewie handing Brian his tie.

"Hope you haven't written anything bad about her." said Brian wearing his tie.

"Nothing bad is in it." said Stewie wearing Brian his black suit jacket. "Nothing that I've written is bad."

"Okay." said Brian as he buttons up his jacket.

"Can't go to the wedding without pants." said Stewie handing Brian his suit pants.

"Thanks, Stewie." said Brian putting on his pants then zips up.

"There you go, see for yourself." said Stewie facing the mirror to Brian.

"This looks okay." said Brian admiring his suit.

"That's good," said Stewie. "Looks like you're about ready to go."

"Go where?" asked Brian.

"To the wedding of course." said Stewie. "Now let's go, the family is waiting on you."

o - o - o - o - o

Later at the wedding hall, Brian stood tall, strong and proud as the crowd of friends and families watch him at the altar. 'Okay Brian,' thought Brian to himself. 'You can do this, today is your big day, you are about to marry that girl today.'

"Are you ready, Brian?" asked Stewie.

"I'm so nervous, Stewie." said Brian. "But I'm ready to marry her."

"Well, this wedding better be worth it, Brian." said Stewie. "Because I promised Rupert for our next pretend trip to the moon."

"Wow, no wonder you've been playing with your toy." said Brian.

"Ssh, ssh. Get your game face on, Brian." said Stewie. "Here comes your bride."

"Is that Ellie?" said Brian.

"I hope so." said Stewie.

Suddenly, the doors opened as everyone looks at Ellie, now in her white wedding dress along with her owner. Brian slightly wags his tail and smiled as he saw her. The organ plays 'Here Comes the Bride' as the owner walks Ellie through the aisle of pews towards Brian at the altar. The owner unlatches Ellie from the leash as she and Brian looked at each other with a smile.

"I gotta say Ellie, you look astounding in that dress." complimented Brian.

"Why, thank you Brian." said Ellie. "And may I say that, you look dapper in that suit."

"Gosh, thanks Ellie." he said.

Ellie sniffs Brian. "And you smell gorgeous with that precious cologne." she complimented.

"Thanks," he said, then he sniffs Ellie. "And you've got that nice perfume smell, Ellie."

"Aw, thank you Brian." she said. The two mates turned to the vicar.

"Dearly beloved." said the vicar. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Brian Griffin and Ellie Saluki in holy matrimony." While the vicar delivers the sermons and prayers, the two mates began to share thoughts.

'This is going great.' thought Ellie. 'I've never thought I had any feeling that being together was the best thing there is.'

'I've had that same feeling too.' thought Brian. 'I mean, we could get a house, start a family, but the first thing I need is a real job.'

'Our future is to die for.' she thought. 'But what if I'm carrying one of Max's puppies? Nah, it's never gonna happen. I'm just gonna have to deal with it. Probably nothing.'

'I guess you're right.' he thought. 'Max deserves to be in the pound. He won't be bothering us anymore.'

"And before we move on to the vows," said the vicar. "if anyone here has a particular reason why those two shall not be wedded, let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I believe this dog has something to say." said Carter Pewterschmidt standing up. Brian and Ellie turned their heads to the crowd seeing Carter. "She has something to say about Brian."

Carter sends out Seabreeze. "Hello Brian." said Seabreeze as she walks towards the two mates. "I'm very much appreciated that you two came here on behalf of your big day."

"What are you doing here, Seabreeze?" asked Brian.

"Carter brought me here." she said. "To see how you mates are getting along."

"We're getting along just fine, Seabreeze." said Ellie. "But it makes us feel uncomfortable with you spying on us."

"Spying on you?" said Seabreeze in confusion, then she laughs. "No, never. Why would I ever want to spy on you? I never spy on anyone with their discomfort."

"Then why did you watch **us** mate through the basement window?" asked Ellie in her concern.

"To tell you the truth," replied Seabreeze. "I wanted to make sure you two mates never make the same mistake as I did."

"We all know what that mistake was, Seabreeze, but that's not the point." said Brian. "You were watching over us, because you were jealous of us."

"Jealous?" said Seabreeze, then she laughs. "Honestly, why would I be jealous? I wanted to congratulate you two on getting married today. I was just thinking of planning to get another boyfriend someday."

"You could do that." he said.

"You just don't have any objections, do you?" asked Ellie.

"To answer that question you two, no." said Seabreeze. "So I guess that I'll best be back to Carter. I'll let you mates get on with the vows. Enjoy the rest of your lives, Griffins." she laughs as she returns to Carter. The two mates calmed down and smiley turned back to the vicar.

"I'm very much surprised that there aren't any objections, but I believe an appreciation is very much modest." said the vicar. "Now let's get on with the vows. May we have the rings?" Stewie hands Brian and Ellie each ring. "Now I believe you two have prepared your vows."

"We have." said Ellie and Brian in unison.

"Okay." said the vicar, then he turns over to Ellie. "Ellie, you may begin your vow."

"Alright." she said as she cleared her throat and then she began her vow.

"Brian, from the first time I've met you, I felt like I've found true love. We've had some good times together, we've had some fun, we've shared some thoughts and even though we both won the dog show but you've got replaced, you are still my champion and that's why I'll always love you. So therefore I, Ellie Saluki, take thee, Brian Horace Griffin, to be my lawful wedded husband, to love, to honour and to cherish for as long as we both shall live." Ellie places the ring on Brian's second finger.

"Very good." he said, then he turns over to Brian. "Brian, you may begin your vow."

"Okay." said Brian as he cleared his throat and then he began his vow.

"Ellie, when I first met you, I felt like I'm in love. Not only did we win the dog show, but we've had a lot of our time together, we both shared a kiss and we both couldn't live without the other. Usually, I was alone, but now that you've found me, we are altogether to become one of a kind and that's why I'll always love you. So therefore I, Brian Horace Griffin, take thee, Ellie Saluki, to be my lawful wedded wife, to love, to honour and to cherish for as long as we both shall live." Brian places the ring on Ellie's second finger.

"Okay, so all the rings have been put on, now let's conclude with the union." said the vicar. "By the power vested in me, by the state of Rhode Island."

"And the New England Patriots football team." added Peter.

"Yes, and by the New England Patriots football team." said the vicar. "I now pronounce you two, dog and wife. You may now kiss the bitch." And with that, Brian and Ellie kissed each other as there was an applause from everyone else except Seabreeze because she is wagging her tail, so do the rest of the dogs.

Then the two mates began to sing in unison. _"Just like we said that we'll always be there together."_ And so, Brian and Ellie are both very happy as they are finally married and their last names are now and forever as the Griffins.

o - o - o - o - o

The next day, Brian and Ellie's stuff was already loaded in Brian's Prius. "So you're all set to go?" asked Lois.

"Yes Lois." said Brian. "Everything is all loaded."

"Brian, I'm gonna miss you buddy." said Peter hugging him.

"I'll miss you too, Peter." said Brian as he says his parting words to the family. "Lois, take good care of Stewie. Meg and Chris, stay in school. Stewie," Brian takes a deep breath. "Thanks for everything pal, I couldn't have done better without you."

"Anytime, Brian." said Stewie. "By the way, here's something that you'll remember us by." Stewie hands Brian a family portrait. Brian looks at a portrait of the Griffin family including Brian and Ellie and then he sheds a tear.

"Thanks, Stewie." said Brian as he hugs him.

'Beep Beep' went the car horn.

"Let's go Brian." called Ellie. Brian turns his head to Ellie. "I'm looking forward to finding a place to live."

"I'll be right there, honey." Brian called back. "Just saying goodbye to my family."

"Okay." she called.

"Brian, enjoy your time with Ellie." said Lois.

"I will." said Brian as he drops a tear. "I love you all." Brian then walks to his Prius, gets in and drives off with Ellie as the Griffins including the neighbours waved goodbye to the two mates.

"Wow Brian." said Ellie. "This is just like the ending of Robin Hood. He and Maid Marian got together and lived happily ever after."

"And yet, I'm glad I chose the right Marian." said Brian.

"Who would that be?" she asked.

"Why you, my dear." he replied.

"Oh Brian." she chuckled.

o - o - o - o - o

Later, the two mates have arrived at a run-down apartment. Brian carried Ellie to apartment number 23 like a married couple. They both entered the apartment and settled in. "Brian, this place is a mess." said Ellie as she looks around. "Are you sure that we have to live in here until we can find a house?"

"It looks like we're gonna have to get used to living here, Ellie." said Brian smelling the air. "Ah yes, I remember this place. It was where I hid here until all the hate dies down."

"Brian, that hate viral about that racist tweet you posted was like three and a half months ago." she said. "Then you came back home as a hero just before last Christmas."

"And it was before I met you, honey." he said.

"Oh stop." she said chuckling. "If any place we had to go, it had to be this. I don't know if our puppies will ever be born and live here with us."

"I'm sure they'll be fine in the meantime." he said feeling her belly. The lights suddenly dim and burn out.

"Could use some electrical work." she said.

"I couldn't agree more." he said.

At the local pharmacy, Brian and Ellie Griffin are doing a bit of shopping for some errands and their puppies. "Brian," said Ellie. "I gotta ask you something."

"What is it, Ellie?" asked Brian.

"Well, how do I put this?" she said. "Since we're renting the apartment, you did think about getting a real job, right?"

"Right." he said.

"Well… What about suicide hotline?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I've remembered my last job. Didn't go so well when Martha pushed me down the stairs."

"And that's where you broke your knee?" she said. "That's terrible. But since you've been recovered after what happened, I'm pretty sure you'll have the chance of getting rehired."

"Might be, might be not." he said. "But it's your call."

Back at the apartment, the two mates carried the bags to the kitchen. They both put the bags on top of the counter and panted in their exhaustion afterwards. "Man, it's such a struggle carrying all those bags." said Brian panting.

"I know." said Ellie panting. "What kind of bags are that big as this?"

"I'm just gonna go relax." said Brian walking to the living room.

"You do that, dear." said Ellie. "I'll try to cook some dinner."

As Ellie tries to cook dinner, she got out the pot pan, fills it up with water, puts it on the cooker, tries to turn on the cooker but the igniter clicked many times and wouldn't ignite. "What the frick is up with this cooker?" said Ellie then she tries again, but the fiery fire jumps her screaming then she hits the wall almost injured.

"Oh my God!" said Brian in panic as he ran towards her. "Ellie, are you alright?"

"I'm okay." she said as she tries to recover from her pain. "That cooker scared the crap out of me."

"Okay, you're doing just fine." said Brian turning down the heat from the cooker. "Just keep cooking."

"Thank you." said Ellie as she gets up and returns to the cooker.

After cooking, it's dinner time as Brian and Ellie Griffin shared their dinner, whilst thinking about raising puppies of their own by walking them, bathing them and reading them bedtime stories.

Later that night, the two mates got themselves ready for bed as they removed their collars and placed them in the nightstand. They both stretched and yawned. "Gosh Ellie," said Brian getting into bed. "It's been a long day since we're married."

"I know." said Ellie getting into bed. "This day is exhausting dear, but the main thing is we love each other."

"Yeah." he said. "No matter what happens, we're always there together."

"Sure, always." she said. They both kissed each other and laid their heads down on their pillows.

"Good night, Ellie." he said.

"Good night, Brian." she said. They both turned the lamps off and went to sleep.

 _END OF CHAPTER 6_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 7 is coming soon, please keep in mind. This chapter is the adaptation of the episode "The D in Apartment 23".

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	8. Dreams, Nightmares and Pregnancies - Ch7

**Brian & Ellie: A Love Story**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _An alternative ending to the episode "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 7_

 _Dreams, Nightmares and Pregnancies_

While Brian and Ellie Griffin are asleep, they began to have dreams. In Brian's dream, Princess Ellie was dognapped by a big red dragon. Sir Brian the Griffin came to the rescue in his armour. "Prepare to die, foul beast!" shouted Sir Brian as he prepares his sword. The dragon blew fire at Sir Brian, then he lost almost his armour leaving only his crotch plate on. Luckily, Sir Brian managed to slay the dragon with his sword of destiny and killed it. Afterwards, he saved Princess Ellie.

"Oh Sir Brian, my hero." cried Princess Ellie as she hugs him.

"Hey, it's the least I could do." said Sir Brian. They both kissed each other and snuggled, ending Brian's dream.

Meanwhile in Ellie's dream, many of Max's puppies were born and it was an awful life for her. While the puppies were having fun, Max kisses Ellie on her muzzle. This ends Ellie's dream in shock as she woke from her nightmare gasping for some air. 'Oh, it was just a dream.' thought Ellie before feeling her belly. 'I'm still pregnant. Are these puppies gonna be ours or Max's?'

Ellie looked around to see Brian still sleeping. "Brian." whispered Ellie as she gently shook him with her arm.

"No." moaned Brian quietly in his sleep.

"Brian." she whispered again as she gently shook him again.

"No Limbaugh." he moaned again.

'Who the hell is Limbaugh?' she thought.

"Brian." she whispered again as she shook him again.

"No Limbaugh, I don't want your stupid Republican papers." he moaned again.

"Brian!" she whispered again as she shook him again.

"Huh?" he said as he woke up gasping for some air and then sees Ellie. "Oh, it's you Ellie." He then looks at the alarm clock. "Oh for God's sake, it's three in the morning."

"I know, I've just had the worst nightmare." she said. "It was when Max's puppies were born and then... he kissed me." Ellie shivers in her worry, then Brian comforts her.

"Ellie, don't worry about Max, okay? It was just a dream." he said. "He's safe in the pound for now. So why don't we just forget about him, go back to sleep and I promise I will make an appointment to the vet tomorrow."

"Thanks Brian." she said as she kisses him. "Good night."

"Good night Ellie." he said as they went back to sleep.

o - o - o - o - o

The next day at the Veterinary Hospital, the two mates are consulting the veterinarian about her pregnancy. "Here's the thing doc." said Brian. "We're just concerned about Ellie, she's still pregnant."

"We just don't know if these puppies are gonna be ours or Max's." said Ellie.

"I see." said the vet. "Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, when was the last time you two had sex?"

The two mates looked at each other and then looked back at the veterinarian. "If by sex, you mean mate." said Brian. "It was the after hours of the dog show. A few days after Valentine's Day."

"I'll write this down as February 17th." said the vet as he writes it down. "And how long have you been pregnant?"

Ellie counts the weeks with her paws. "It's been about six weeks doc." she said.

"Six weeks." he said writing it down. "Okay, let's see if any puppies are inside of you."

In the maternity ward, the veterinarian scans Ellie's belly for puppies with the ultrasound machine. Brian and Ellie Griffin held paws together in their hope. The veterinarian counts the puppies inside her. "Mr. and Mrs. Griffin," said the vet. "I've counted how many puppies are inside."

"And?" said Brian.

"I believe that there are nine puppies inside." said the vet.

"Well, what breed are those?" asked Ellie.

'Please don't let it be the Boxer.' thought Brian three times.

"Well, there are five Labrador puppies and four Saluki puppies inside." said the vet.

"Oh thank God." said Brian.

"Whew, what a relief." said Ellie. "Thank God it was all just a dream."

"Hey, a dream's a dream." said the vet. "Nothing like that ever happened."

"Well in that case, thanks for having us, doc." said Brian.

"No problem." said the vet. "Ellie, when you're ready to give birth, please come back."

"We will, doc." said Ellie.

o - o - o - o - o

At the park, Brian and Ellie Griffin are walking along on the path. "It was so nice that we let the vet check on the puppies." said Ellie.

"Yeah." said Brian. "At least the puppies inside are ours."

"And yet," she said. "We still have time to come up with names for our puppies."

"Well, we could name our Labrador puppies after our favourite famous people on Earth and our Saluki puppies after my ex-girlfriends, or name one of our Labrador puppies after me with a Jr; or if one of our Saluki puppies is a boy we could name it after my dad like Coco." he suggested.

"Brian dear, I agree with the whole Jr. thing, but the ex-girlfriends is just unnecessary." she said. "But if our Saluki puppy is a boy, we could name it Coco."

"We're gonna have to go through with this." he said.

"Pretty much." she said.

Suddenly they bumped into Seabreeze without knowing. "Hey watch it!" he said. "You could've got us killed!"

"Brian, is that really necessary to…" Ellie's sentence was cut short as they saw Seabreeze.

"Hello Brian. Ellie." said Seabreeze. "I've heard that you're having nine puppies."

"We are, Seabreeze." he said. "Five Labradors and Four Salukis."

"Fascinating." she said. "I've also heard that you moved out."

"We have." said Ellie. "We had to stay in that rough apartment until we can find a better place to live."

"I know, that place was terrible." said Seabreeze. "Anyway, I still haven't forgotten about your court order."

"What court order?" asked Brian.

"The court order says that after your puppies are born, you were ordered to be neutered first." said Seabreeze.

"So, things didn't work out after what happened." said Brian.

"And it's still happening at any moment." she said. Ellie gasped.

"Brian, I'm scared." said Ellie as she hugs Brian.

"Don't worry honey," said Brian. "We still have a couple of weeks left before our puppies are born."

"Quite right, Brian." said Seabreeze. "and if you think you have enough puppies to live for, you'll know when you'll be neutered." She giggles as she walks on. The two mates looked at his crotch in their worry.

o - o - o - o - o

Back in the apartment, Brian was completely worried about being neutered. "I can't believe this, I can't freaking believe this!" said Brian pacing in his worry. "How in the hell did Seabreeze know that I still have a frickin... court order about being neutered?!"

"Maybe she heard it all, Brian." said Ellie. "She said that about 17 years ago after you successfully sued Carter Pewterschmidt for custody."

"She might be right, dear." he said sitting down. "Maybe nine can be enough to live for."

"Brian, if this is what you were worried about, you should've told me." she said. "You don't need to keep panicking over some court order nobody knew it happened. Our puppies will be here in a couple of weeks time." There was a long pause as Brian tries to calm down. Ellie felt Brian's shoulder. "And besides, if you want to be neutered, then... I want to be spayed too."

"Umm… okay." he said. "And that way, we can still be there for them."

"Wouldn't it be that hard to make us both happy?" she asked. Brian sniffled as he began to shed his tears.

"I don't think so, hon." he replied whimpering.

The two mates hugged each other as Brian starts crying. "Oh it's okay, dear." she said. "It's okay. I understand if you have problems."

"That's the first time you ever comforted me, sweetie." he sobbed. "Apart from Stewie, he comforted me when my animal rights meeting didn't go so well."

"He did?" she said.

"Yeah." he said still sobbing. "He said 'there there' to me, while I'm crying collarless in the bathtub." As Brian continues crying, Ellie began to sing to him.

" _My darling Brian, don't you start to cry.  
_ _I'm always there to comfort you for when you're feeling sad.  
_ _When you have troubles, we can always fix it.  
_ _For when you have sadness, I'm here for you.  
_ _I'll always be here for you, for when you're feeling down.  
_ _Someday our troubles will go away and then we'll make a better future.  
_ _No matter how things change, I'll always be here for you."_

"Thanks Ellie." he said as he wipes his tears. "That's all I ever wanted, a serenade."

"You're welcome dear." she said. "I hope this will cheer you up."

"It sure has Ellie," he said. "It sure has." Brian felt Ellie's comfort as they both snuggled.

Then Ellie bites Brian on his neck. "Ow!" shouted Brian in his pain. "Ellie, what the hell was that for?" Brian feels his neck.

"Now we're even, Brian." said Ellie. "You said it yourself after we made our own puppies together." Brian then began to realise.

"Ohhh, I get it now. The bite back." he said chuckling. "We both bit each other afterwards."

"Let's both agree that things happen." she said.

"Alright," he said. "We all let it happen." The two mates hugged each other to make up for biting each other.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Ellie answers it.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Mrs. Brian Griffin?" asked the manager of the apartment.

"Yes, I'm Ellie Griffin." she said. "Are you the manager of this place?"

"That's me. I'm Lou." said Lou. "I've heard that your husband Brian rented this until either of you can find a place to live."

"We both have." she said. "This is going to be a temporary thing."

"It is." he said. "Keep in mind Mrs. Griffin, that there will be a monthly rent coming over at the end of every month."

"Okay Lou." she said. "I will."

"And one more thing, Ellie." he said. "Your package came here. Says it's from someone special." Lou hands Ellie the package and then he left.

"Thank you... Lou." she said as she shuts the door. "Brian." she then walked to him. "The package is here."

"Who's it from?" asked Brian.

"Lou says it's from someone special." she replied.

"Someone Special?" he said curiously. "Alright, let's have a read." Ellie sat down with Brian as they both began to read the card.

'Dear Brian and Ellie, It's been a pleasure since you two had your big day. I'm very sorry I cannot make it to your wedding day, because I have big plans. For some reason, I had to go to my father's funeral. May he rest in peace and the big man in the sky rest his soul. Anyway, I enclosed you two each gift as your wedding present. I hereby congratulate you two on the success of your marriage. I'm hoping to hear from you soon and looking forward to seeing your precious little bambinos and bambinas when I got around meeting up with you two. Sincerely yours, Vinny.'

"Hmm… it says that it's from Vinny." said Brian.

"Vinny." said Ellie. "Who's he?"

"Could be my brother." he said.

"The replacement kind?" she said wondering.

"Pretty much." he said.

"Well I haven't seen much of him." she said. "Let's see what's inside."

The two mates opened the present and they have a handmade wool puppy basket for Ellie and an embroidered jacket that says "Brian and Vinny: Brothers For Life" for Brian. "Wow Brian," she said. "He must be generous of us."

"I must say dear." he said trying on the jacket. "It's so nice of Vinny to give us these gifts as our wedding present. Even though he can't come to our wedding."

"I know." she said. "He said that his father died, so that's why he was gone to the funeral."

"I know, so sad." he said crossing his heart.

"I hope he's okay though." she said crossing her heart too. Suddenly, she felt a kick from inside her belly as she feels it. "Brian, I can feel our puppies kicking." Brian strokes her belly.

"I can feel it too." said Brian as he felt a kick from inside her belly. "I can feel our puppies are starting to move."

"You feel it too?" she said.

"Yeah." he said. "In fact, we can both feel it."

"Brian," she said. "Can you come up with the secret signal for 'the puppies are coming'?"

"Well, I could come up with one word that fits in the sentence." he said thinking. "How about… pups?"

"That could be a good one." she said. "Pups." Ellie tries to memorise the signal as Brian kept stroking her belly for their puppies.

 _END OF CHAPTER 7_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 8 is the second to last chapter in this story, coming soon. Vinny will physically appear in the sequel.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	9. The Puppies Are Coming - Ch8

**Brian & Ellie: A Love Story**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _An alternative ending to the episode "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)"_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 8_

 _The Puppies are Coming_

Two weeks and four days later before the birth of their puppies, Brian and Ellie Griffin are at a local bar getting their drinks served. "Can I serve you two anything?" asked the bartender who speaks French-English.

Before Brian asks for his usual martini, Ellie has something to say to him about the fate of their new family. "Brian, before you do anything, I would like you to promise me something when we have puppies."

"What would that be, my darling?" asked Brian.

"Well here's the thing, some of the husbands of his family in the world got drunk and walked home, barely spending some of his time with his family." said Ellie in her concern.

"So what's the story?" asked Brian. Ellie places her paw on Brian's shoulder.

"I'll tell you." said Ellie as she began to tell the story to Brian. "There once was a tall fellow who had a drinking problem. He never made any time for his kids and his wife, instead he just kept drinking, and drinking, and drinking at the very last minute, until one night when he had his last drop of beer, he got himself extremely drunk, so he left the bar, took the car home and died in a car crash on the way."

"Poor guy." said Brian.

"I know, it's a sad story about an alcoholic." she said. "Anyway, at his funeral, his family grieved for their loss and on the tombstone read 'Here lies an alcoholic, died in a car crash'. That's the whole story, so after our puppies are born, I want you to promise me no matter the circumstances, no alcohol. That means no beer, no wine, no vodka, no scotch, nothing like those, not even in front of them, okay dear?"

"No alcohol?" he said. "Well, what am I going to drink instead of that?"

"Water?" said Ellie.

"Okay, that's fresh." he said.

"But you can still drink your martini right now, just not after our puppies are born." she said.

"Wow, you had me worried there." he said chuckling. "Okay Ellie, I promise no more alcohol after our puppies are born."

"Thanks Brian." she said.

Brian then turns to the bartender. "One dry martini please." said Brian.

"Okie-dokie, monsieur." said the bartender. "Anything from you, madame?"

"What drink do you recommend for child expectant?" she asked.

"Maybe this drink will help please the preggo lady." he said as he finds a drink for her pregnancy. "I recommend this drink." he pulls out a bottle with a label says 'J2O'.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's Orange & Passion fruit J2O." he said.

"I'll have this one." she said.

"Good choice, madame." he said. "I heard that J2O is very healthy for those who are expecting a child." he opens the bottle for her. "I feel sorry for the guy who died drunk." the bartender sniffled and wept as he placed his rag on his face. The two mates didn't realise that the bartender was listening to her story.

After their drinks were served, Wilson sat next to Brian and said "Hey Brian, heard that you've got yourself a wife and she's not an imaginary one.", he and Brian laugh. "Seriously, I'm looking at her right now."

"Brian, who's that guy?" she asked.

"That's my new friend, Wilson." said Brian.

"How did you know him?" she asked.

"He's the guy I met at my bachelor party." he said.

"Oh right, because I wasn't there." she said.

"Wow, what a show gal." said Wilson whistling.

"Why thank you." she said. "By the way, I'm Ellie Griffin." Ellie shakes Wilson's paw.

"I'm Wilson." said Wilson. "Wow, rings on your paws? Does that mean you're married?"

"Yes Wilson." said Ellie. "We're both married."

"Yeah." said Brian. "Happily married."

"Well that's good news for you two." said Wilson. "So, when are you gonna start a family?"

"Only a few hours away." said Brian.

"Okay." said Wilson. "In the meantime, I have a few friends I'd like you to meet." Wilson introduces the two mates to the dogs. "That's Tony."

"Sup." said Tony the Great Dane.

"That's Pierson." said Wilson.

"How are you doin'?" said Pierson the St. Bernard.

"And that's my old best friend, Yeovil." said Wilson.

"Yo." said Yeovil the Greyhound.

"So, these are your friends?" said Brian.

"Yeah." said Wilson. "That's them alright lad."

"You really have some good friends, Wilson." she said.

"Indeed love." said Wilson. "With friends of our species, who needs enemies?" they all laughed. "Brian, don't think you won't be expecting your puppies to be born any time soon."

"Yeah, you might be wondering where puppies come from." said Pierson.

"Well, let me hear it." said Brian.

"Well, puppies come from inside you." said Wilson. "You get the girl and…" Wilson whispered in Brian's ear telling him how puppies work.

"Really?" said Brian.

"Yes." said Wilson. "After a couple of months of her pregnancy, before you know it, your puppies will come out of her…" Wilson's sentence was cut short by the sound of a groan.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Brian.

"Like I said, puppies come out her…" Wilson's sentence was cut short again after another groan.

"There it is again." said Brian. "Is your stomach hurting?"

"No it's fine." said Wilson. "I can hear a groan coming from her."

"Oh my God." said Brian in realisation as he drops his martini on the floor. Ellie groaned in her discomfort as she feels her belly. "Ellie, are you feeling alright?"

"Brian, I'm not feeling too good." said Ellie panting heavily.

"Are you sick?" he asked.

"No, I think it's time." she said panting again. "The beginning of a new era. I'm feeling the river flowing from my root canal."

"River flowing from your… What are you talking about?" he asked again. Ellie tries to remember the signal.

"Brian, I think I'm about to have pups." she said panting again.

"Pups, right." he said, then he turns to Wilson. "Wilson, I think I'm gonna have to go now."

"Why?" asked Wilson. "We just got here." Brian helps Ellie down from her seat.

"Because," said Brian. "The puppies are coming."

"Yeah right." said Wilson sarcastically. "That makes you think that the puppies are coming." Wilson and his friends took a sip and then spits out.

"The puppies are coming?!" they said in unison in panic.

"Well you better hurry on over to the vet right now!" said Tony in panic.

"Yeah," said Yeovil. "You gotta get her down to the vet, there's no time to lose!"

"Alright," said Brian as he easily walks Ellie. "Let's go Ellie, we better hurry."

"I've got a worried feeling that my water's gonna drain from me." said Ellie panting.

"Hold it in, dear." he said.

As the two mates left the bar, the dogs noticed a spilt drink on the floor. "Is it me or is it some dog just did a wee?" asked Tony.

"Doesn't smell like wee alright." said Wilson smelling the spill. "It's J2O."

"Oh, right." said Tony.

"No-No-No, don't lick that." said the bartender. "That J2O is already contaminated with a spilt martini. I think I'm gonna have to send someone to clear this up."

o - o - o - o - o

On their way to the vet, Brian immediately phones Peter via Bluetooth in his car while Ellie breathes deeply hoping her water would stay in. "Come on, Peter." said Brian. "Please pick up." then there's an answer.

"Hello, this is Peter Griffin. I'm sorry I can't come over, so please leave a message. beep." said Peter, Brian groaned disappointedly, then Peter laughs. "I'm just kidding, what's up?"

"Peter, it's Brian." said Brian. "I've got a crisis situation going on here."

"What's the situation?" asked Peter.

"Ellie's about to go in labour." said Brian. "Her water's about to break. Our new generation is almost starting."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Peter.

"Brian, our pups are almost here." said Ellie panting.

"Thanks for reminding me, Ellie." said Brian. "Peter, the puppies are coming."

"Wha-Wha-What?! The puppies are coming?!" said Peter in panic. "Where are you heading?"

"We're heading towards the vet." said Brian. "You and the family have to come over."

"Alright buddy," said Peter. "You do that, we'll be right there."

"Okay, see you there Peter." said Brian, then he hangs up. "You're gonna be fine dear, we're almost there. Just keep breathing."

o - o - o - o - o

At the Veterinary Hospital, in the maternity ward, Brian helps Ellie on the bed. "Ellie, it's going to be okay." said Brian holding her paw. "The vet should be here soon with the nurse."

"Thanks Brian." said Ellie panting. "I think I'm gonna need some help with the whelping."

The veterinarian and the nurse entered the maternity ward. "Mr. and Mrs. Griffin," said the vet. "We're here for the delivery."

"Thanks doc." said Brian. "We think our puppies are starting to crown."

"I see." said the vet looking at Ellie's crotch. "Nurse, fetch me some towels."

"Right away, doctor." said the nurse as she finds some towels.

"It… Is… Time." said the veterinarian wearing rubber gloves as he prepares for the delivery.

Meanwhile, the Griffin family are sitting at the waiting room. "Dad, is Brian gonna be okay?" asked Chris.

"He'll be fine, Chris." said Peter. "He's about to become the father."

"Well I hope that everything will all go well, unlike Seabreeze and her so called puppies." said Lois.

"Mom, that was like 17 years ago." said Meg. "Seabreeze probably left them at Ted Turner's house considering that those are his problems."

"I'm pretty sure Grandpa will have forgiven her." said Lois.

The nurse came to the waiting room and says "Good news Griffins, the puppies are here.".

"No freaking way." said Peter. "They're here? Alright, let's go!"

Back in the maternity ward, the Griffins see Brian and Ellie nursing their newborn puppies and walk to them. "Whoa Brian, these puppies are yours?" he said.

"Yes Peter." said Brian as he began to shed his tears. "These are my puppies."

"Wow Brian, you really are the father." said Lois.

"I am, Lois," said Brian shedding his tears. "I am, that also means that... Ellie is now the mother." Brian turns to Ellie. "Ellie, you feeling better now, dear?"

"Brian, we made it." said Ellie as she sheds her tears. "All nine puppies."

"And all that are ours." said Brian as he holds her paw and then drops his tears. "This is the happiest moment of our lives."

"What do you think we should name them?" asked Ellie.

"First, we have to find out if these are boys or girls." said Brian.

"Actually Mr. and Mrs. Griffin," said the nurse. "We've checked your puppies and it turns out that you have 5 boy Labradors, 3 girl Salukis and one boy Saluki."

"You referring to us, nurse?" asked Peter.

"No, I'm referring to Brian and Ellie Griffin." said the nurse.

"Well, that was just misleading." said Peter. "I've got us confused."

One Labrador puppy looks up and walks up to Brian. "Brian, I think he wants to say hello." said Ellie.

"I think he does, dear." said Brian picking up the puppy. "Hey there little fella, welcome to the planet Earth. I'm your new daddy." the puppy pants as he is excited to see Brian.

"You know Brian," she said. "he's got your nose."

"He has, hon." he said holding the puppy in his arms. "He has the same nose as mine."

"Well, what can we name him?" she asked.

"Well he does look like me," he said. "So we'll name him, Brian Jr.." Brian makes a funny voice to Brian Griffin Jr.. "You would like that name, don't you little Brian Jr.?" he then tickles his belly. "Yes you do, yes you do." Brian Jr. yaps in agreement and Brian chuckles. "He does like that name."

"So, now that you have little Brian Jr; what shall we name this lot?" she asked.

"Well, we can name the rest of our Labrador puppies after the greatest people on Earth from recent decades." said Brian. "We'll name the first one Dean, the second one Martin Luther, the third one Frank and the fourth one after two auditionees for my unexpected TV show pilot, James Elijah Griffin."

"Okay," she said. "What about our Saluki puppies?"

"Well you did say that naming our three girl Saluki puppies after my ex-girlfriends make you feel uncomfortable." he said. "So, we'll name the first one Sally, the second one Genie, the third one Mitzi and we'll name that fella Coco."

"Those sound nice." she said. "How did you come up with Coco?"

"It just came to me from my dad, Ellie dear." he said. "May God rest my dad's soul." he then crosses his heart. Brian Jr. hugs Brian. "Wow dear, he really does like me, like a son who likes his own father."

"Brian, the main thing is that we have nine puppies and all that are ours." she said.

"Nine puppies, how remarkable." said Seabreeze.

The veterinarian gasped as everyone looked at Seabreeze. "Seabreeze, what are you doing here?" asked the vet.

"I came here to witness the newborn puppies." she said as she walks towards the two mates.

"What do you want now, Seabreeze?" asked Brian. "Can't you see Ellie and I are having a mother and a father moment here?"

"I'm delighted to see that you two are gonna be real parents to your puppies." she said.

"We **are** the parents, Seabreeze." said Ellie. "How did you get here?"

"I asked the receptionist to see Brian." said Seabreeze. "So, these are your puppies?"

"Yes Seabreeze," said Brian. "These are. This little guy I'm holding right here is Brian Jr.."

"Really?" she said. "Well, what did you name these then?"

"Brian told me these names of our puppies, Seabreeze." said Ellie as she counts the puppies' names with her paws. "Frank, Genie, Dean, Martin, Sally, Eli, Mitzi and Coco."

"Eli?" said Brian.

"Short for Elijah." said Ellie. "It's so confusing for him having two names like James and Elijah, so I thought Eli would be okay for him, Brian."

"I guess he finds it okay." said Brian.

"Yikes. Why are your puppies nibbling on her nips, Brian?" asked Seabreeze in awe.

"That's called breastfeeding, Seabreeze." said Brian. "It's the first thing they should do when our puppies are born."

"Don't they ever stop?" she asked again in disgust.

"I'll handle this, Seabreeze." said Ellie, then she turns to the puppies. "Okay kids, feeding time is over. Don't be shy, come on out and say hello."

The puppies stopped breastfeeding from Ellie their mum as they looked up to see Brian their dad, their new brother Brian Jr; Seabreeze and the rest of the Griffin family and they pant in excitement with their tails wagging as they walked to them. "Well what can I say, no human faces." said Seabreeze. "So I guess mistakes were already made in the past when it comes to your puppies, Brian."

"Okay Seabreeze, no hard feelings." said Brian as he and Seabreeze fist bump each other as friends.

"Seabreeze, time to go." called Carter. Seabreeze turns to Carter. "Your next race is due within 3 hours."

"Coming Carter." called Seabreeze then she turns to Brian and Ellie. "Good luck you two, you're gonna need it." Seabreeze leaves the room as she says to Brian. "And don't forget the neutering, when you think you have enough puppies." she giggles and laughs as she goes.

"Okay everybody." said Peter as he holds his phone as a camera. "Get in the camera zone."

"That means get closer." said Ellie as she, Brian and the puppies get closer to the camera.

"Okay, smile." said Peter. They smiled at the camera. "Aaand…" Peter presses the white shutter button and 'click' went the camera. The photo shows Brian, Ellie and the puppies are the start of their new Griffin family.

"So you've finally got what you wanted, eh Brian?" said Stewie.

"I believe I have, Stewie." says Brian. "In fact, Ellie and I have all nine puppies."

"Even this cute little guy?" said Stewie pointing to Brian Jr.. Brian Jr. holds Stewie's hand. "What the deuce? Why is he holding me?"

"Stewie, I think he wants to say hello to you." said Brian.

"Oh, I see where this is going." said Stewie. "Hey there, little guy. I'm your new pal, Stewie." Brian Jr. licks Stewie's face and pants as he is excited to see him. "Whoa, I guess young puppy Brian really does like me."

"Umm… This is my new son, Brian Jr.." said Brian.

"Well, I must say." said Stewie. "Brian Jr. looks almost exactly like you."

"He does Stewie," said Brian shedding his tear. "He does." Brian, Stewie and Brian Jr. hugged each other before Brian drops his tear.

In the meantime, the rest of the puppies continued milking from their mum.

 _END OF CHAPTER 8_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This first fan fiction is to be concluded in Epilogue. I'm the one who created Brian and Ellie's OC puppies, you might not know who those puppies are, but maybe I could draw them along with their mum and dad.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	10. We're Always There Together - Epilogue

**Brian & Ellie: A Love Story**

 _Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

 _An alternative ending to the episode "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)"_

* * *

 _EPILOGUE_

 _We're Always There Together_

Two weeks later at the park, while the puppies are having fun, Brian and Ellie Griffin sat on the bench. "You know Brian." said Ellie. "Being together is worth life living."

"Yeah," said Brian. "It's just goes to show you, love and family are the things that keeps us together and alive."

"Even though you had some tough times to never get any girl you want, I'm the only one that you already have." she said.

"And yet," he said. "You're still mine, forever." he then shows Ellie the ring on his finger.

The two mates smiled, hugged and kissed each other, then Brian began to sing.

" _I was born a lone pup, then I'll die a lone dog.  
_ _But when you found me, we are one of a kind."_

Ellie began to join in.

" _We spent a lot of time together and we now have a better ending.  
_ _We've had fun together and had many dates.  
_ _We laughed, we loved and we learned together.  
_ _In the end, we have family.  
_ _We're always there together, when we're buried in love.  
_ _Nowadays our life is complete, that we're altogether."_

The dogs began to join in with the two.

" _We're always there together, when we have each other.  
_ _Nowadays we have friends and families and then we'll find a good home.  
_ _All those things before don't matter, because we're always there to...get...her."_

The two mates hugged and kissed each other while the other dogs sing their last notes.

" _Aahh...Aahh...Aahh."_

And so, Brian and Ellie Griffin lived happily ever after with puppies of their own. At least Max the Boxer won't be heard from again, or will he? I probably hope not, but that will be another story.

 _The End_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the end of my first Family Guy Fanfiction, but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing fanfictions like this. Possible sequel coming soon.

 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


End file.
